¿Qué me hiciste? (JORI)
by crazydemix
Summary: Jade West, es una persona fría, distante, grosera, una chica sin sentimientos. Ruda. Que con sólo mirarla, te comenzaban a temblar las piernas de miedo o por otras razones. Tori Vega es todo lo contrario a Jade. Es linda, amistosa, sociable, cariñosa y buena persona. ¿Cómo una persona tan linda y dulce como Tori, terminó enamorada de una persona fría y cortante como Jade?
1. PRÓLOGO

**¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez, esta vez con otra historia Jori. Espero les agrade.**

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? No he hecho otra cosa más que pensar en esto y terminar con el mismo resultado: yo amando a Jade West, la bruja malvada.

¿Cómo fue que paso? Excelente pregunta, si tienen la respuesta eso me la pueden decir por favor, porque ni yo misma sé cómo paso. ¿Cómo me enamoré de la persona que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que puse un pie en Hollywood Arts?

En serio, ¿cómo me enamoré de ella? Si ni siquiera es atenta conmigo..., ¿o si lo es?

Bueno, está esa vez que ella se ofreció a llevarme a la escuela... Aunque al final termine saltando de su auto en movimiento porque Jade me aterraba, aún me aterra.

Jade no ha sido atenta conmigo... Oh, está esa ocasión en la que ella me cedió el lugar para presentarme en los Platinum. Eso fue lindo de su parte.

¿Eso fue suficiente para que yo me enamorara?

Hay muchas razones para odiarla mas no para amarla, entonces, ¿por qué la amo? ¿Qué fue lo que ella me hizo?... Aparte de hacerme la vida imposible cada día de mi existencia.

¿Qué fue eso lo extraordinario que causó que yo cayera rendida ante ella? ¡¿Qué?!

Quizá sea esa manera que tiene de mirarme, de recorrer mi cuerpo con esos ojos, de analizarme. Quizá sea su forma de hablarme, que aunque parezca que ella es toda brusca, a veces tiene su lado tierno. Su lado amable. O tal vez sea la forma en como se preocupa por mí.

Sea lo que sea, yo termine amandola.

¿Lo malo? Oh hay mucho de malo en que yo ame a West, y ese es Beck. Mi gran amigo y NOVIO de Jade. Soy una mala amiga. Beck no me perdonaría si se llega a enterar. Aunque no tiene nada que temer, estoy segura que Jade no lo dejaría por mí. Ella ni siquiera me considera su amiga.

¿Cómo va a dejar a Beck por mí? Eso no pasaría ni en mis mejores sueños.

¿Y qué voy a hacer con esto que siento por Jade? No quiero perder a mi amigo y tampoco quiero perder a Jade.

En que problema me metí... Espero que termine bien, sin perder a nadie y sin la necesidad de tener un corazón roto.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aquí tienen el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero lo disfruten. Gracias por los comentarios y una vez más, que disfruten de la historia. En esta ocasión, no habrá tanto drama... O eso espero.**

 **Sin más que agregar, les dejo el capítulo.**

 **POV TORI**

Llego a Hollywood Arts, muy temprano para ser precisa, no sé porque Trina me jugó esa maldita broma. Ahora tengo mucho sueño y con urgencia de un café. Paso a mi casillero y dejo algunas cosas que no necesitaré por ahora. Debo ir por un café.

Meto algunas cosas a mi mochila y cierro mi casillero de un golpe. Tengo tanto sueño que mi humor no está para bromas.

—¿Por qué tan temprano, Vega?

Doy un leve salto al escuchar la voz de Jade, ¿qué hace ella aquí? O se, ¿qué hace tan temprano en el colegio. Ella muestra esa sonrisa tan cínica, tan llena de burla y maldad, tan linda y hermosa que me hace temblar

—Toma, esto te sirve más a ti —dice ella entrenándome su café pero la última que hizo eso, el café de de la basura.

—¿Cómo estoy segura que ese café no vino de la basura? —cuestiono mirando el café y luego a ella.

—Oh vamos, esa fue sola una vez, pero fue divertido —se burla Jade, pero después ella bebe del café y después me lo entrega—. No tiene nada ni es de la basura.

—¿Acaso piensas hacerme algo? —pregunto tomando el café y buscando algo extraño en él. Pero todo está normal, lo que no es normal es la actitud de Jade.

—No, Vega, no te haré nada... por ahora. —Una sonrisa más de Jade y una ceja levantada son las dos cosas que amo mucho de ella—. Disfruta por ahora del café.

Ella se va a su casillero, ¿qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué se comportó muy amable? Debo admitir que no esperaba esto pero me gusto el gesto de ella. Observo el café, no se ve raro ni nada, además ella bebió.

Me encogo de hombros y le doy un sorbo al café... ¡Agh! Esto sabe muy malo. Está muy cargado de café. Escucho una risa y sé qué es Jade, de alguna manera encuentra la manera de molestarme.

Sonrío mientras le doy un sorbo más al café, al menos pude probar sus labios, aunque haya sido de un vaso. Suspiro y miro a Jade sin que ella se de cuenta.

Ella, sin hacer gran esfuerzo, logró atraparme, con esa actitud, con esa manera tan única y especial que tiene de actuar conmigo. Sé qué sólo es así conmigo, con todos es fría y grosera, pero hay algo distinto cuando está conmigo. Ella hace cosas lindas por mí pero a su manera.

Me doy la vuelta, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y me dirijo hasta el salón donde me tocará mi primera clase, no es con Jade y eso es bueno porque no me distraigo tanto.

Jade sin duda alguna, se ha vuelto pieza clave de mi vida.

Pido mi almuerzo, un delicioso emparedado, Festus me entrega mi emparedado y puedo ir a la mesa. Realmente tengo much hambre, Trina fue mala al despertarme temprano. Tomo asiento al lado de André y al lado de Jade, falta Beck y Cat, quizá anden por ahí.

—¿Te gustó el café, Vega? —pregunta Jade con burla, sabía que ella lo hizo para molestarme.

—Sí, Jade, sí me gustó —respondo un tanto molesta pero por dentro estoy feliz por el gesto que ella tuvo conmigo.

—¿Qué harán para el proyecto loco de Sikowits? —pregunta André jugando con sus papas, me encogo de hombros mientras veo como Jade roba de mis papas—. Tengo pensado hacer una interpretación algo fuera de lo común.

La verdad no he pensando en que haré como proyecto, estoy más interesada en comer mi almuerzo que pensar en lo que haré para la clase de nuestro profesor loco. Ademas, el proyecto es para dentro de tres semanas, tengo tiempo para pensar y hacer algo raro y extraordinario, algo que merezca ganar esos tres puntos extras.

—Yo no sé, quizá realice una investigación de asesinos seriales —responde Jade con naturalidad, miro a André y después a Jade quien sólo sonríe.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en hacer algo que no sea oscuro o tenga que ver con sangre y sufrimiento? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido pero son dejar de mirar a Jade.

Ella me mira, analiza con esa impresionante mirada que en ocasiones me aterra, esta es una de esas ocasiones. Ella sonríe de una manera aterradora pero linda, ¡oh rayos! He dicho algo malo y ella me va a matar de la peor manera.

—Puede hacer un experimento contigo —comenta con voz baja, seductora y con algo más que hace que trague saliva con fuerza.

—¿Y qué clase de experimento? —me atrevo a preguntar para saber a lo que me tengo que atener si ella decide hacer ese experimento.

Jade regresa su mirada al frente y no me responde, ¿por qué no me responde? ¡¿Por qué?! Oh rayos, debe ser tan malo para que ella no quiera responder y decir sus malas intenciones para conmigo.

Busco alguna respuesta con André pero el sólo se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo, ¡oh no! Jade no haría ningún experimento conmigo, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué tuve que decir algo? ¿Por qué no deje que siguiera con su idea de su investigación de asesinos seriales? ¿Por qué?

Ahora no sólo debo preocuparme por mi existencia, el proyecto y por lo que siento por Jade, ahora se agrega el loco experimento que posiblemente hará ella... ¡Ay, por qué a mí!? ¿Qué fue lo qué hice? Aparte de llegar a esta escuela, ¿qué hice? No le he hecho nada a Jade, nada malo, yo sólo buscaba ser su amiga pero termine enamorandome de ella...

¿Y si ella lo sabe y por eso se ha vuelto más mala conmigo? ¡Oh por Dios! Esto... Ella no lo sabe, ¿o si? No, no creo, ya hubiera dicho algo o insinuado algo, ¡ay no, estoy muerta!

—¡Vega! —Me sobresalto por el grito de Jade—. Estás más rara de lo normal.

Siento los ojos de Jade sobre mí, esa mirada que me analiza, ¡ay no, ya comenzó con su experimento!? ¿Acaso piensa volver loca o llevarme a la locura para después comprobar que una persona se puede volver loca de tan sólo pensar en lo que le pudiera pasar? ¿Esa es la idea de Jade?

—¡Ay Vega! No es divertido molestarte cuando tu mente no está aqui —pronuncia Jade con lástima, ¿qué le pasa? Sé qué se divierte molestandome pero, ¿tiene que ser tan mala conmigo todo el tiempo?

—¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo todo el tiempo? ¿Me odias? ¿Fue por algo que hice? —cuestiono sintiendo de pronto una profunda tristeza que atraviesa todo mi corazón.

—¿Ahora que demonios te pasa? —Jade evade mis preguntas sin molestarse a pensar un poco en lo que dije, pero ella es así ¿o sólo es así conmigo?

—¿Saben?, recordé que tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos luego. —Tomo mis cosas y me levanto de la mesa, ignoro las miradas de André y Jade, y sólo camino lejos de aquí.

A veces pienso que soy como una intrusa aquí, y con la actitud de Jade hacia mí, sólo provoca que esos pensamientos se hagan más grandes.

Entro al baño de chicas y elijo el último cubículo. Sólo quiero estar sola y pensar un rato las cosas que han pasado desde mi llegada hasta este día. Y sólo hay una cosa que se ha mantenido constante, el interminable maltrato de Jade para conmigo en serio, ¿qué fue lo que le hice? ¿Fue tan grave como para que ella cada día me haga la vida imposible?

Sé qué amo a Jade pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué amo a una persona que es mala conmigo? ¿Por qué siento esto por Jade West? No hay razón para amarla, es más, hay muchas más razones para que yo sienta todo menos amor, pero no puedo sentir rwpulsion, rencor u odio hacia ella. Creo que eso es lo último que sentiría.

Llevo mis manos a mi rostro y lloro un poco, no entiendo porqué me complique tanto la vida al sentir esto por Jade, todo era más sencillo cuando sólo buscaba su amistad. A veces desearía regresar el tiempo atrás y evitar conocer a Jade o evitar derramar ese café a Beck.

Mi vida sería más sencilla si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

 **POV JADE**

Me quedo mirando por el camino que se fue Vega, ¿qué fue lo que dije? No dije nada malo, ¡ni siquiera la moleste! ¿Qué le pasa a Vega?

—Tori tiene razón, Jade. —Lo fulmino con la mirada pero aun así André continúa hablando—. Eres mala con Tori y ella sólo busca tu amistad, no me sorprendería que un día simplemente decida alejarse de ti.

—¡Pero no la odio! Sólo me divierte molestarla —explico mientras me levanto de la mesa—. No tengo porque dar explicaciones.

Tomo mis cosas y salgo del lugar. Ignoro el llamado de Cat y Beck, debo encontrar a Vega y hablar con ella, porque definitivamente, yo no le hice nada, y el café de la mañana no cuenta porque ese café era mío, estaba hecho a mi gusto.

Voy al cuarto del conserje pero no encuentra a Vega, ¿dónde está? Pensé que estaría aquí. Frunzo mi ceño, ¿dónde más podrá estar? Dudo que haya ido a algún salón... El baño.

Salgo del cuarto y doy largas zancadas hasta llegar al baño. Hay unas cuantas chicas, sólo hablando de cosas sin sentido.

—¡Largo! —digo elevando mi voz para que todas escuchen. Ellas me miran y rápido toman sus cosas y salen del baño—. Vamos Vega, sé qué estás aquí.

Me recargo en el lavamanos, miro por debajo de las puertas y en el último cubículo veo las botas café de Vega. Sonrío y camino hasta ahí pero me detengo al escuchar unos sollozos, ¿Vega está llorando? ¿Por qué llora?

—Vete Jade, quiero estar sola. —Parpadeo un par de veces ante las palabras de Vega, ¿por qué siento algo raro en mi interior? ¿Por qué me siento rara?

Es como cuando hice llorar a Cat por no darle un dulce pero más fuerte y raro, ¿qué es esto? Sacudo un poco mi cabeza y me acerco más al cubículo.

—Sólo quiero hablar —pronuncio con dificultad, ¿qué me pasa? Esto es raro—. Vamos Vega, sólo abre la puerta, por favor.

Me sorprendo en el instante que salen esas palabras de mi boca, ¿desde cuándo digo por favor? La puerta se abre lentamente, pude abrir la puerta yo pero no lo hice, ¿qué demonios me pasa?

Termino de abrir el cubículo y ahí veo a Vega con sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, siento algo en mi pecho, duele pero no sé porque. Paso saliva con fuerza, ¿acaso lo que siento es culpa? ¿Me siento culpable por hacer que Vega llorara?

—Yo... No quería hacerte llorar, yo... Yo no... Yo lo siento, Tori —hablo con un poco de esfuerzo, desvio mi mirada de ella y sólo miro el suelo, ¿acabo de disculparme? ¿Por qué me disculpe?

—¿En serio? —cuestiona Vega con voz baja, como una niña pequeña que no cree que las palabras de su padre o madre. Así es To-Vega.

—Sí, lo siento y no me hagas repetir esto. —Me cruzo de brazos y al fin miro a Vega. Ella ahora sonríe apesar de las lágrimas. Debo admitir que me gusta esa sonrisa.

—¡Jade West se ha disculpado! —exclama Vega con emoción, ¿no lloraba hace rato?

Sonrío y niego con mi cabeza, hoy no sé qué me pasa pero al menos me siento tranquila al saber que Vega ya no llora más.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**Aqui está un capítulo más. Espero hayan tenido una feliz Navidad en compañía de su seres queridos. Espero les guste el capítulo y hacia donde se dirige la trama.** **Sin nada más que decir, les dejo el capítulo.**

 **POV TORI**

Abro mis ojos lentamente, ¿por qué me siento tan cansada? Bueno, no importa. Me siento en mi cama y estiró mis brazos y todo mi cuerpo, necesito una ducha.

Entro al baño, me quito la ropa y la dejo en cesto de ropa sucia. Abro la llave y suelto un pequeño grito al sentir el agua fría. Mi voz se escucho un poco rara pero debe ser porque acabo de despertar.

Me meto bajo el chorro de agua, me entretengo un rato pensando en Jade. Esa chica que me tiene loca, ella logra sacarme de mis casillas pero también logra herirme de manera horrible y sólo necesita decir unas cuantas palabras.

A veces pienso que me gusta sufrir, en serio, amo a Jade West, la bruja mala, la chica que odia a todo mundo menos a Beck... ¿Te alguna oportunidad con ella? Amo tanto a Jade que duele como el infierno. No sé en que momento paso pero de un día a otro, ya no podía imaginar mi vida sin Jade, aunque ella prefiera una vida sin mí.

Sacudo un poco mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no quiero sentirme triste o mal, hoy no.

Termino de ducharme, salgo de la regadera y tomo una toalla para enredarla en mi cuerpo. Me acerco al espejo y con mi mano quito lo empañado de este.

—¡Ahhhh! —grito al ver mi reflejo.

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué veo a Jade en lugar de verme a mí? No, esto es un sueño, eso debe ser...

Me pellizco pero nada pasa, yo no despierto y sigo viendo a Jade... ¡Este no es mi baño! ¡Oh Dios! Salgo apresurada y presto atención a la habitación. No es mía, es de Jade. ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

Veo la colección de tijeras de Jade, pósters de la película "El tijerazo" pero no veo mis cosas. No veo nada de mis cosas.

—Jade, hija, ¿está todo bien? —Me giro hacia la puerta y veo a una señora parecida a Jade; su madre.

—Sí, eh, sólo... ¿Qué día es? —pregunto intentando encontrar una explicación a esto, ¿por qué rayos estoy en el cuerpo de Jade? ¿Cómo rayos paso?

La mamá de Jade, mi mamá o la señora West, me mira con su ceño fruncido, piensa que estoy loca. Yo pienso que estoy loca, ¡esto es una locura!

—Es jueves, hija —responde ella con voz preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es que olvide que tenía que hacer algo con Tor-Vega —respondo intentado sonar como Jade, que es difícil pues yo no soy malvada.

—Está bien, vístete, el desayuno está listo.

Afirmo en silencio, la señora West sale de la habitación y me deja sola, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué desperté siendo Jade? ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Comino hacia el closet y busco algo de ropa, y toda es en colores oscuros. Tomo unos jeans rasgados de la rodilla, una blusa gris claro, y una botas negras. Supongo que es un buen atuendo para Jade.

Paso la toalla por el cuerpo de Jade... Vaya cuerpo que tiene pero por ahora no puedo pensar en eso, debo ir a mi casa o a la casa de Vega, ¡Dios, esto es tan complicado! Termino de arreglarme, tomo una chaqueta y bajo.

¿Dónde está la cocina? Me detengo a mitad de la escalera sin saber que hacer, ¡rayos! Me voy a perder en esta casa, ¡y es enorme! La mansión West es muy enorme y yo no sé donde está la cocina y para colmo no...

—Señorita West, su madre la espera para el desayuno, ¿quiere que le diga que se hace tarde para sus clases?

Miro como un señor mayor, no tanto, que usa un traje de pingüino me mira desde el final de las escaleras. Él parece estar esperando mi respuesta auqnue pienso que él sabe lo que Jade respondería pero yo no sé.

—Voy, sólo pensaba en unas cosas de la escuela. —Eso no sonó a Jade y lo sé porque el señor me mira un tanto raro pero no dice nada y sólo me señala el camino.

¡Gracias! Agradezco en silencio porque Jade no es de agradecer. Entro a la cocina y me sorprendo al ver la gran mesa que hay, es como para 8 personas. La señora West me mira con sorpresa, creo que esperaba que yo no o que su hija entrará.

Ella me indica que tome asiento en la silla que está a su lado. Su sonría es como la de Jade pero sus ojos no. Los de Jade son fríos, misteriosos, intensos pero los de su mamá son más cálidos, llenos de amor y son miel. Supongo que Jade tiene los ojos de su padre... Ese hombre me da miedo.

Camino hasta la silla y me siento intentando parecer tranquila pero por dentro estoy que muero de nervios y de miedo, ¡Jade me va a matar!... ¡Jade! Oh Dios, espero que no me haga nada, que no le haga nada a mi cuerpo. Temo por mi cuerpo y lo que pueda hacer Jade con él

—Pensé que sería otro día sin compartir el desayuno contigo, cariño —menciona la mamá West mientras toma mi mano y le da un apretón, ¿qué se supone que diga Jade?

—Sólo... Hoy tengo tiempo —respondo sin creer yo misma en mis palabras. La señora West asiente y aparta su mano, creo que se desilusión—. Quizá tome el desayuno más seguido.

Ella sonríe y veo como sus ojos se iluminan, ella es sólo una madre que busca el amor de su hija. Creo que Jade va a matarme ahora sí.

Tomamos el desayuno entre una platica amena. La mamá West, es como la voy a llamar, me contó que tiene un proyecto en puerta. Ella es diseñadora de modas y el Señor West es un abogado reconocido. De él ya sabía eso, Jade lo menciono el día que le ayude con su obra.

Creo que la mamá West está feliz de compartir tiempo con su hija, tal vez no sea tan malo esto.

Luego de terminar el desayuno y de lavar mis dientes, salgo de la mansión West. Un hombre me tiende unas llaves y es ahí cuando caigo en cuenta que yo no sé conducir. ¿Ahora que hago? ¿Cómo iré a la escuela?

El teléfono de Jade comienza a sonar y veo mi nombre en la pantalla, ¡oh rayos! Paso saliva y respondo.

—¿¡Qué mierda me hiciste, Vega!? —Me alejo un poco del celular por el grito de Jade, ella está muy enojada.

—Yo no hice nada, no sé qué pasa —respondo mirando con nervios al hombre que aún tiene las llaves extendidas hacia mí—. ¿Puedes venir a la mansión? Hay un problema.

—¡Mierda, Vega! ¿Qué hiciste? —reclama Jade y escucho como cierra alguna puerta con mucha fuerza—. Esperame ahí y no hagas nada estúpido, Vega.

—Sí, está bien, te espero —respondo un poco triste por sus palabras, ella debe entender que no todos tenemos un carácter fuerte.

Termino la llamada, tomo las llaves del hombre y él se marcha no sin antes dedicarme una mirada extraña. Me encogo de hombros y tomo asiento en las escaleras, ahora debo esperar a Jade y por mi eminente muerte. Sólo espero que no sea tan dura conmigo, yo no he hecho nada, no sé qué está pasando y no esroy lista para que ella llegue y me reclame por algo que no hice.

No entiendo porque Jade es tan mala conmigo. Hay días que deseo irme de aquí y desaparecer, quizás así ella se dé cuenta de lo que perdió pero soy tan cobarde que no tengo el valor de alejarme de Jade, la amo tanto que soy capaz de soportar sus comentarios hirientes.

Quizá no lo merezco, nadie merece un trato así, pero soy tan masoquista que prefiero esa actitud mala de Jade a no tener que verla o hablarle.

Suspiro al darme cuenta que mi vida es un desastre.

Jade llega a los veinte minutos de la llamada, ella viene furiosa. Nunca me había visto tan enojada en mi vida, mis ojos echan fuego, y no sabía que mis puños podían quedar blancos de tanta fuerza, ni siquiera sabía que tenía tanta fuerza.

—Arriba. Ahora —ordena Jade sin detenerse.

Me levanto y la sigo de cerca, oh vaya, no había visto mi trasero desde está posición. Es grande, debo admitir que me gusta. Y los jeans hace que se vea más grande... Sacudo mi cabeza y enfocó mis ojos sobre la cabeza de Jade o Tori, ¡esto es confuso!

Entramos a la habitación y Jade cierra con fuerza y coloca el seguro. Estoy muerta, ella me va a matar. Veo su mirada amenazante, no sabía que podía irradiar miedo pero considerando que se trata de Jade, eso es más que normal.

Paso saliva y me alejo de ella, por inercia levanto mis manos enfrente de mí buscando una manera de protegerme.

—¿Qué hiciste? —demanda y sé qué está muy molesta porque no movía ni la boca para pronunciar eso. Paso saliva una vez más, ¡Jade me da miedo!

—Yo no... No hice nada, Jade —tartamudeo cayendo a la cama de Jade—. Te juro que no hice nada Jade.

Jade parece creer en mis palabras porque se ha detenido en su caminata. Ella me mira, me analiza y me siento pequeña ante esa mirada, auqnue sean mis ojos los que me analizan, sigue teniendo ese efecto en mí.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? Digo, ¿por qué estoy en tu cuerpo? —pregunta Jade sentándose en el suelo, ya parece más tranquila—. Pensé que era una pesadilla.

—Pensé lo mismo, Jade y no sé que pasa, no sé porque desperté siendo tú y tú siendo yo, yo tampoco entiendo esto Jade —le explico tomando asiento a su lado. Ella suspira y recarga la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos? No quiero despertar con los gritos de la loca de tu hermana. —Rio un poco porque Trina siempre me despierta con sus gritos—. Además, no quiero verte desnuda, Vega.

Me sonrojo por eso último, ¡ella vio mi cuerpo desnudo! ¡Oh rayos! No había pensado en eso, si esto conciencia tendré que ver el cuerpo de Jade desnudo... ¡Oh por Dios!

—Pero admito que tienes un trasero, uno que tenías escondió, ¿eh Vega? —Recibo un codazo por parte de Jade y escucho la risa después de eso.

—¡Jade! —exclamo y cubro mi rostro con mis manos para ocultar el gran sonrojo.

—Bien, escucha —habla Jade dejando las risas a un lado—. No vas a besar a nadie, eso incluye a Beck, nada de estar solos, ni de caricias, inventas una excusa.

La miro con curiosidad por lo que me pide, yo no tenía pensado besar a Beck, eso nunca.

—Por mi parte, no aceptaré citas ni nada, debemos resolver esto —explica Jade y por primera vez, no reclamo nada de lo que ella dice porque está en lo correcto. Debemos resolver esto—. Bien Vega, tendrás que pasar tiempo conmigo.

Sonrío porque ella tendrá que pasar tiempo conmigo también.

—Se van a sorprender de Jade pase tiempo con Vega —le informo sonriendo—. ¿Crees que debemos decirles?

Jade suspira y mira hacia la ventana, supongo que ya perdimos la primera hora de clases.

—No, sería tan extraño, será secreto, sólo tú y yo sabremos de esto. —Afirmo levantándome del suelo y extendiendo las llaves hacia Jade.

—No sé conducir —le explico encogiendome de hombros. Ella toma sus llaves y se levanta de un salto.

—No seré tu chofer todo el tiempo, tienes quien te lleve —pronuncia ella con su típica voz de mala—. Por ahora yo te llevo, para la próxima sólo di que no quieres conducir y que te lleven.

Afirmo a lo que ella dice como una chica obediente, ella rueda los ojos y juntas salimos de la habitación. Que bueno que e no está la mamá West o esto sería muy raro.

 **POV JADE**

¡Esto es una maldita broma enfermiza!

Despierto por los gritos de la loca de Trina sin saber porque estoy en la habitación de Vega, en primer lugar pensé que había sido por el tonto trabajo de Sikowits y su loca manera de dejarnos trabajos. Oh realmente pensaba que era eso.

Luego de pasar por el baño de Vega y claro, de haberme dado cuenta que ella ya no estaba, mire con más calma su habitación. Había cosas que había cambiado, ya no era el color rosa mexicano de las paredes, ahora eran moradas con tonos en blanco. Menos ñoño.

Mi sorpresa fue al verme en el espejo Y descubrir que a quien veía era a Vega y no a mí. Ni en mis más locos sueños pasa esto. Intentaba encontrar una explicación coherente a esto pero nada y sólo me quedó recurrir a Vega.

Y ahora, las dos vamos a HA en mi auto, sólo que yo estoy en el cuerpo de Vega y ella en el mío.

Jamás en mi vida me imaginé esto, ni por más loco que fuera. ¡Yo soy Tori Vega! ¿Cómo demonios voy a ser la tonta, ridícula y sensible Tori Vega? Además, Vega no tiene nada de color negro en su closet, tome lo más apropiado y menos ñoño que vi.

¡Esto es una maldita broma!

Golpeo el volante con fuerza debido a mi enojo. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que paso esto!

—Deja de lastimar mi cuerpo, Jade —reclama Vega, la miro por unos segundos y aunque este en mi cuerpo, sus gestos son de ella.

—Callate Vega, deberías pensar en una solución a esto —le reprocho de mala gana.

—No sé qué pasó Jade, ¿cómo quieres que busque una solución sino sé qué paso? —cuestiona Vega con voz cansada, suelto un gruñido porque tiene razón.

Continuamos en silencio el viaje, es uno incómodo y extraño. Debe haber una solución a este problema, no pienso pasar toda mi vida siendo Vega, ¡sería desastroso! Al menos no tengo que andar besando a nadie y espero que Beck no esté de ensimoso o quiera pedir disculpas por lo de la fiesta.

Estaciono el auto, me quito el cinturón y bajo de este. Algunos me miran con sorpresa, ¡diablos! Nadie esperaba ver a Tori Vega bajar del auto de Jade West y más del lado del piloto.

—Este fin de semana tendremos lecciones de manejo y no aceptó un no —le informo a Vega tomando mis cosas o las cosas de Vega, las clases serán otro problema.

—Jade, yo no tengo idea de que hacer en la clase de guión —comenta Vega batallando por no dejar caer nada.

—No tienes que preocuparte, voy avanzada en esa clase, sólo voy para pasar el tiempo y porque me gusta —le explico caminando hacia la entrada—. Sólo callate y no digas nada estúpido.

—Deja de ser tan mala por una vez en tu vida, Jade —reprocha Vega—. No todos tenemos un carácter fuerte como tú.

Me detengo y veo como ella me pasa, ¿ahora que paso? Vega es sensible debo recordar ese detalle. Suspiro y voy al casillero de... Me giro y voy hasta donde está Vega.

—La clave Vega —le digo abriendo mi casillero para Vega. Tomo un papel y escribo mi contraseña. Ella hace lo mismo y me entrega el papel con su clave.

Este día será muy largo.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**Lamento la tardanza, pero aqui está un capítulo más, espero lea guste y lo disfruten. Gracias por sus comentario.**

 **POV TORI**

Toda la mañana ha sido una locura. Jade ha estado tratando de ser lo más parecido a mí, aunque a veces se le sale alguno que otro comentario negativo o sólo gruñe y rueda sus ojos. No típico de mí.

Yo, no la he tenido fácil más que Jade, Beck se acercó conmigo un par de veces entre clases, todas pidiendo que le dé la oportunidad de explicarse sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta. No lo deje, por dos razones: Uno, no tengo idea de que hizo en la fiesta y dos, él quería besarme o besar a Jade en la primera oportunidad y eso es algo que Jade me pidió que no hiciera.

Ahora, estoy escondida en el baño porque huí de Beck, él comenzó a hacer preguntas que yo no podía responder y por si fuera menos, no sé donde demonios se metió Jade. Debería de estar aquí, hace quince minutos le mande un mensaje buscando su ayuda pues ya es hora de salir de HA y yo no tengo como irme.

¡Rayos!

Saco el celular de Jade, es bonito y de milagro no tiene contraseña o sería otro problema. Busco entre sus contactos mi nombre y presionó llamar. Quizá se olvidó de mí, como siempre lo hace.

—¿Qué? —responde al tercer tono, y de mal humor como siempre.

—¿Leíste el mensaje? —pregunto mirando la puerta vigilando que nadie entre.

—Sí, estoy en el estacionamiento, ¡date prisa! —Y ahí termina la llamada, siempre dando órdenes, siempre siendo mala.

Ruedo mis ojos y guardo el celular, será mejor irme.

Salgo del baño, vigilo que nadie esté y corro hacia el estacionamiento para llegar al auto de Jade o mi auto, como sea. Me detengo en seco al ver a Beck a unos metros de mí, ¡maldición! Él se da cuenta de mi presencia y camina hacia mí.

Es hora de huir.

Sujeto mi bolso con fuerza y corro hasta llegar al auto. Ahí está Jade, con esa postura de estar aburrida; en cuenta ella me ve, cambia de semblante pero creo que vio a Beck y volvió al semblante de "odio a todos".

—¡Toma! —exclamo y le arrojó las llaves. Entro al auto sin detenerme a pensar que caí sobre la palanca de cambios, ¡que dolor!

Jade entra y enciende el auto, es hora de huir de aquí antes de que Beck nos impida el paso. Salimos del estacionamiento, suelto un suspiro al ver que nos alejamos de HA, por ahora evite a Beck pero no sé cómo le haré mañana y los demás días. Él comenzará a sospechar que algo anda mal.

Miro a Jade o a mí, ella viene sonriendo, no me había visto sonreír así, sólo cuando me quedo pensando en Jade y en que ella hizo algo bueno o se preocupó por mí. ¿Qué habrá hecho Jade?

Ella me mira al detenerse en la luz roja. No sabría decir de que manera ella me mira, pero de algo estoy segura, ella no está molesta.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —pregunta regresando sus ojos al frente; suelto un suspiro y por primera vez en toda la mañana, puedo relajarme.

—Pesado y cansado —respondo recargando mi cabeza en el asiento—. ¿El tuyo?

—No mejor que el tuyo. —Reanuda la marcha del auto, bajo un poco el cristal de la ventana para sentir la brisa fresca sobre mi rostro—. ¿A tu casa o a la mía?

Frunzo mi ceño pues su casa ahora es la mía y mi casa es la suya, entonces, ¿a cuál casa se refiere? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan confuso esto? En primer lugar, ¿por qué pasó esto? ¿Cómo paso?

—Vega responde.

Suspiro porque no estoy segura cual sea la respuesta a esa pregunta pero aun así respondo, arriesgandome a recibir un regaño por parte de Jade.

—Tu casa.

—Entonces la casa Vega será. —Sonrío un poco y ella toma el camino a mi casa—. Mientras esto pase, todo lo que es tuyo, ahora es mío, y lo que es mío pues sigue siendo mío.

—Lo tuyo es mío y no discutas. —Jade suelta una risa, me gusta mi risa pero me gustaría más escuchar la risa de Jade y saber que yo fui el motivo de esa risa.

Llegamos a mi casa, mis padres no están, de seguro salieron de viaje o algo por el estilo. Trina aún no llega y eso es un alivio porque no quiero que haga preguntas sobre porque Jade está conmigo en casa.

Entramos y lo primero que hago es ir a la cocina, Jade no me dejó comer en el almuerzo porque según ella, arruinaría su espectacular cuerpo. No digo que no sea espectacular pero tenía hambre y ella me quitó mi emparedado y me dejó pura ensalada.

¡Eso no logró saciar mi hambre!

Encuentro lo que comieron en el desayuno, esto me servirá. Saco las cosas para calentar algo y...

—Mejor una pizza, Vega. —Dejo la cuchara en el aire y veo a Jade que está muy comoda recostada en el sillón—. Ya la pedí.

Abro ligeramente mi boca, mejor espero la pizza. Vuelvo a meter todo al refrigerador y camino hasta donde está Jade. ¿Qué haremos en este tiempo? ¿Sólo esperar a que llegue la pizza?

Tomo asiento en el sillón de al lado, capaz Jade me arroja al suelo por sentarme a su lado o puede que sea peor.

 **POV JADE**

Pensé que sería sencillo ser la perfecta Tori Vega, pero me está costando ser como ella. ¡Todo el tiempo debo ser buena! Y eso no me gusta. No me gusta ser atenta con nadie, ni ser amable.

¡Odio eso!

Además, si consideramos que el tonto de Beck no dejo de molestar a Vega y que ella no es buena mintiendo, las cosas se volvieron peor. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en hostigar a cada una.

André sólo hacia preguntas raras y yo no sabía que responder. Cat me miró de forma extraña, como si ella sospechara algo, cosa que no le di importancia porque ella no hizo comentario alguno.

Y por último tenemos a Trina la loca sin talento Vega; ¿cómo pueden soportar a Trina? Es horrible estar a su lado y ella sólo hace comentarios raros. Además, de preguntar que era lo que me pasaba.

¡No me gustan las preguntas!

Miro a Vega, ¡quiero mi cuerpo de regreso! Ella está en el celular, no había visto ese lado de mí. Aunque es mi cuerpo, reconozco los gestos de Vega. La mamera en que atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes, como se arruga su nariz cuando sonríe. Y esa extraña manera de pasar a cada rato la punta de su lengua por sus labios.

Los gestos de Tori no se pueden confundir ni siquiera olvidar. Los tiene muy marcados.

—No me mires de esa manera —susurra Vega, sonrío porque ella sintió mi mirada.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo estoy analizando —respondo acercndome un poco más a Vega—. Soy hermosa.

Vega deja de ver el celular para mirarme a mí. Ella se ha molestado, lo sé por esa mirada seria y por la línea recta que forman sus labios... Ella es sexy enojada, ¿o yo soy sexy enojada? Bueno, yo soy sexy en todo sentido, pero los gestos de Vega hace que... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pienso esto?

El timbre de la puerta nos obliga a mirar hacia allá. La pizza ha llegado. Me pongo de pie antes que Vega lo haga, necesitaba una distracción y la pizza llegó...

—Hola Tori.

¿Qué mierda hace Beck aquí? Miro a Vega y ella prácticamente se lanzó detrás del sillón, ¿por qué hace eso?

—¿Esa fue Jade? —pregunta Beck y sólo se me ocurre rodar los ojos—. ¿Por qué Jade huye de mí?

 _¿Y aún lo preguntas, tonto? ¿No te quedó claro lo de la fiesta?_

—No lo sé, Beck, supongo que por lo que hiciste —respondo intentando sonar lo más parecido a Vega, aunque estoy segura que ella sí respondería eso. Vega siempre está para mí.

—Yo no hice nada Tori, pero Jade no me deja explicar —se queja y pone esa cara de niño bueno que no rompe ni un plato. Lo malo es que no habla con Tori—. Yo no besé a esa chica, Jade confundió las cosas.

—¿Ah sí? —Esto me enoja mucho pues él piensa que estoy loca y no vi bien. Él simplemente me engañó.

—¡No mientas Beck! —grita Vega saliendo de su escondite, ahora se ve molesta y no sabe de esto, al menos puede fingir.

—Jade yo... ¡Puedo explicarte! —exclama él con nervios.

—Mejor vete Beck. —Estoy segura diría esto Vega, además, no quiero ni verlo.

—Vete Beck, no es momento para esto y sé perfectamente lo que vi.

Cierro la puerta sin importar nada, ya no quiero ver a Beck, sólo quiero pensar las cosas bien.

Nuestra relación ya termino.


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Aqui está un capítulo más! Espero les guste y lo disfruten. Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leeremos hasta el próximo capítulo.** **POV JADE**

Después de que Beck se fue, Vega se acercó a mí y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Ambas estamos en el suelo, yo sólo me dejó consentir por Vega. Siempre es así, Vega siempre está para mí cuando la necesito.

Siempre ha sido así.

—¿Quieres hablar? —susurra Vega provocando un escalofrío. Sus labios rozaron mi oído.

Me alejo un poco de Vega, me doy cuenta que ella no sabe nada pero aun así no dudo en apoyar mi punto. Ella se encoge de y sonríe de medio lado, siempre hace eso cuando está nerviosa. Me gusta esta Vega.

Vuelvo a recargar mi cabeza en su hombro, ella pasa su mano por mi espalda y me pega más a ella.

—Beck se besó con alguien más, no vi mal, no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, vi como él beso a esa chica —hablo recordando ese día—. Beck pensó que yo no lo vería pues estaba afuera pero entre en el preciso instante en el que ellos se besaban.

—Oh Jade. —Vega me abraza por completo y aunque no lo acepte, agradezco que ella esté aquí y me apoye, que crea en mi palabra sin hacerme preguntas o cuestionarme si vi bien o que sé yo.

Vega siempre está cuando más necesito de ella.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra la señora Vega, quien nos mira muy pero muy sorprendida. No es normal que Jade West este dando abrazos y menos a Vega pero vamos, voy a aceptar que me gustan los abrazos de Vega.

—¿Qué hace Jade aquí, hija? —pregunta la mamá Vega con sorpresa.

Miro a Vega y luego a la señora Vega, la verdad no sé que responder, no esperaba que ellos llegarán, bueno, no ahora.

El señora Vega entra detrás y luego Trina, ella mira a Vega y luego a mí, espero que no diga algo estúpido pero la loca sin talento sólo sube a su habitación sin decir nada.

—Oh señora Vega, buenas noches —habla Vega con tanta educación, yo no soy así y la señora Vega sabe que algo anda mal. ¿De cuándo acá trato bien a los Vega?

—Buenas noches, Jade, ¿te quedas a cenar? —pregunta la mamá Vega olvidando el hecho de que nos encontró abrazadas.

—Claro, Jade se queda a cenar, además debemos hacer un trabajo —respondo por Vega, además ella no se puede ir, es capaz de chocar mi auto sin encenderlo.

Luego de tener una batalla de miradas con Vega, ambas subimos a la habitación. La verdad, me agrada la habitación de Vega, no es tan ñoña y los colores que eligió son geniales. Su cama es cómoda, podría pasar todo el día ahí y no me quejaria.

Tomo asiento en la cama y Vega hace lo mismo. Suspiro por lo agotada que me siento, este día fue muy agotador, y sé qué Vega también está agotada. Ambas nos rescatamos en la cama, sólo estamos mirando el techo sin decir palabra alguna, disfrutando del silencio y de la compañía que nos brindamos.

Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse y con cada segundo que pasa, me es más difícil mantenerlos abiertos, estoy a casi nada de quedarme dormida. Siento como Vega se acerca más a mí y acurruca su cuerpo a mi lado.

El dormir no estaría mal.

Despierto por los malditos gritos de tortura a un animal, ¿qué rayos es eso? Siento un brazo en mi cintura, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que Vega me tiene prisionera entre la cama y su cuerpo. Ella sigue durmiendo como si no escuchara los malditos gritos de la loca de Trina.

Intento salir de su agarre pero ella es fuerte, ¡ay Vega! Ruedo mis ojos y decido por quedarme a esperar a que ella despierte y yo poder ir con la loca y cerrarle la boca y poder seguir durmiendo.

En serio, parece que están torturando a alguien por esos gritos tan horribles. Sólo provoca que mis odios duelan. Tal parece que ella me tortura a mí, ¿cómo puede soportar esto Vega?

—¡Trina, ¿puedes cerrar la boca?! —grita la mamá Vega y le agradezco que haya hecho eso o de lo contrario yo hubiera salido y le hubiera lanzado lo primero que yo encontrará...

—¿Jade? —Miro a Vega pero ella sigue durmiendo—. ¿Jade?

¿Ella sueña conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que soñara? Parece que ella está preocupada, su semblante ha cambiado pero, ¿qué es lo que sueña?

—Jade. —Vega comienza a moverse, una pesadilla.

—Vega, despierta —digo mientras sacudo un poco el hombro de Vega pero ella no reacciona, su expresión se vuelve más tensa, incluso está llorando mientras repite mi nombre una y otra vez—. Vamos Tori, despierta.

Sacudo a Tori más fuerte y al fin consigo que ella abra sus ojos. En ellos hay miedo y algo más. De su frente bajan gruesas gotas de sudor, de seguro fue un mal sueño para ella, algo que tenía que ver conmigo, ¿debo preguntar?

—Jade —murmura Vega incorporándose de la cama, imito si movimiento y me pongo a su lado.

—Tuviste un sueño, uno malo, creo —le comento batallando si decirle que ella decía mi nombre o decirle para después.

—S-Sí, es... —Ella se aclara la garganta, me acerco más a ella, veo como sigue llorando y no me gusta.

Si algo descubrí aquel día que hice llorar a Tori, es que es una de las cosas que odio. No es divertido verla llorar, mucho menos saber que yo cause eso. Eso es lo peor. Y ahora que la veo llorar por un sueño que tuvo que ver conmigo, me siento aún peor.

¿Tan mala soy con ella para que tenga pesadillas conmigo?

—¿Todo bien, Vega? —pregunto con cautela y dejando mi mano en su hombro. Ella me mira, olvidó que ella está en mi cuerpo y sus ojos no son suyos pero lo que hay en ellos sí, su mirada de cachorrito triste y esas lágrimas, la vuelven tan ella.

—Tú no me vas a dejar, ¿verdad? —me pregunta desviando sus ojos, ¿dejar? ¿Ella soñó con que yo la dejaba?

Frunzo mi ceño sin saber que decir, no es como si de un día para otro yo la dejará, además, Vega se ha vuelto pieza importante en mi vida, aunque no lo admita, ella es importante. No podría alejarme de ella.

—Claro que no, Vega —respondo, y atraigo su cuerpo junto al mío, quizás así no vuelva a pensar que yo la puedo dejar, además, no sería agradable.

Vega y yo hacemos buen equipo.

—¿Acaso es el día en que todos haga cosas raras? —Escucho la voz de la loca de Trina—. Ustedes dos están raras, ¿son novias?

Me alejo de Vega al escuchar la pregunta de Trina, ¿yo novia de Vega? ¿Y cómo por qué sería novia de Vega?

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, loca! —exclama Vega y me sorprendo porque ella sonó igual que yo.

—¡Bruja malvada!

—¡Loca sin talento!

—¡Idiota!

—¡Estúpida!

Miro de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer o decir, sólo puedo sonreír ante la batalla de insultos de las hermanas Vega; no sabía que Tori Vega insultaba, creo que algo de mí se le está pegando.

 **POV TORI**

Ya han pasado tres días desde que desperté siendo Jade. Las cosas con Beck se han calmado, él ya no insiste tanto y no busca la manera de acercarse a mí pero pienso que eso es malo. Jade y yo hemos tenido una que otra discusión por no saber como actuar ante nuestros amigos.

Ella quiere ser mala pero no puede serlo. Yo no quiero ser mala pero debo serlo.

¡Maldito sea quien nos hizo esto!

Sikowits ha notado algo en nosotras y para colmo, nos puso a hacer un trabajo especial para la clase; aún no nos dice en que consiste. Ahora no sólo debo preocuparme por pensar en lo que haré con el proyecto que nos encargó sino que también debo pensar en que haré con ese trabajo especial.

¿Por qué Sikowits se esmera tanto en vernos a Jade y a mí juntas?

Me levanto de la cama, no tengo ganas de nada y se supone que hoy Jade me daría clases de conducir... Si es que no mando todo a la mierda.

A veces no entiendo su comportamiento. En unas ocasiones ella es linda y tierna pero luego cambia y se vuelve mala, agresiva, fría y cortante y me deja ahí, sin saber que fue lo que hice o dije para que ella se comportara así. Me da dolores de cabeza.

Luego de darme una ducha relajante y de haberme vestido, bajo hasta la cocina para encontrarme con la mamá West. Ella me agrada, es cariñosa, linda, amorosa, tierna. Una buena madre.

Algo que me parece extraño es que no he visto al señor West, ni de entrada ni de salida. ¿Él no vive aquí? ¿Y por qué la mamá West no lo menciona? Esto es algo que no entiendo ni quiero preguntar.

Tomo asiento de la mamá West, ella mira con determinación su celular, supongo que es algo importante, no sé. Sólo quiero desayunar, ir arriba y esperar a que el día termine para comenzar otra vez con la escuela.

—Cariño, hoy vendrá tu padre —comenta la mamá West con cautela, giro un poco mi cabeza porque no entiendo a que se debe esto—. Sé que te molesta pero es tu padre cariño.

¿De qué me perdí? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que a Jade le moleste la presencia de su papá? Necesito a Jade para que me explique todo esto...

—¿Puedo desaparecer? —pregunto sonriendo con inocencia.

—Mejor dile a algunos de tus amigos que venga, Cat puede venir o Tori —sugiere ella dejando su celular a un lado—. Sólo no quiero que te vayas como la última vez.

Afirmo sin decir nada más, esto se está volviendo complicado y yo no tengo las respuestas a eso.

Desayunamos en silencio, la mamá West a veces responde algunos mensajes, y en otras ocasiones ella me mira y sonríe, supongo que se siente feliz de estar con su hija, ¿por qué Jade no pasaba tiempo con su mamá? Digo, es su mamá, y se ve claramente que ella la ama.

Si fuera lo contrario, no me recibiría cada mañana con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo. Y por las noches, ella entra a la habitación y deja un beso en mi frente. Eso es amor y no entiendo por qué razón Jade lo rechaza.

La mamá West sube a su habitación y yo aprovecho para ir al jardín. No he disfrutado de este lado de la mansión West. Es grande, lindo, cómodo. Tal vez me acueste en una de las sillas y descanse un rato.

Dejo las cosas en la silla que está al lado y me acuesto en la otra, que está frente a la piscina. Jade tiene una bonita casa, y no entiendo por qué nunca está aquí. Su madre la ama, su padre... Bueno no sé nada de ese señor más que es abogado pero de ahí en fuera, no sé nada.

Cierro mis ojos y me relajo bajo el sol, tampoco pienso quedarme mucho tiempo o Jade me mata. Lo suficiente para tomar calor y después ir un rato a la...

—Deberías estar en el auto no aquí, Vega.

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con una Jade sonriente, bueno, con una Tori Vega sonriente, porque Jade está en mi cuerpo y eso hace... ¡Rayos, es confuso!

—Mmm tu papá viene —digo lo primero duende me pasa por la cabeza, además no quiero discutir.

—¿Por eso estás aquí? —me pregunta ella después de tomar asiento a mi lado.

—No, la verdad, no sé qué hacer —respondo soltando un suspiro—. ¿Y si te quedas aquí y me ayudas con esto?

—¿Y si mejor nos vamos tú y yo a dar una vuelta y regresamos ya que se haya ido? —propone Jade y el que ella esté lo hace aún más tentador, pero su mamá me dijo que estuviera aquí.

Muerdo mi labio pensando en la respuesta, su propuesta es tan... Ambas nos giramos al escuchar que alguien se aclara la garganta. Y ante nosotras está un hombre vestido de traje negro, una camisa gris claro y una corbata del color al traje. Mirada seria, rostro serio. ¡Él me da miedo!

—Hola, hija —habla él con voz seria, ¿él está enojado? ¡¿Por qué está enojado?!

—Hola —respondo con una voz muy aguda para mi gusto y el de Jade.

El señor West me da miedo, de verdad, él es el ejemplo claro de seriedad, frialdad, maldad. Ese hombre es más frío que Jade.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

**Y aqui está un capítulo más, perdón por la tardanza. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **POV TORI**

—¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —pregunto irritada y con la intención de no levantar la voz pues los padres de Jade están abajo.

—Ay Vega, es agua, no te vas a morir —responde simplemente Jade tomando asiento en la cama.

Resoplo una y otra vez, ella no tiene idea de lo furiosa que estoy. ¿Cómo se atrevió a arrojarme a la piscina? ¡Ella es una insensible idiota!

Camino de un lado a otro con león enjaulado intentando bajar la ira en mí. Jade siempre es así, siempre hace bromas, comentarios, o alguna otra cosa que afecte a los demás sin tener consideración por eso. Nunca se disculpa, nunca piensa en el daño que genera, ¡nunca deja de ser una insensible! Y mi paciencia se termina.

Tomo una toalla, algo de ropa y entro al baño dejando a Jade ahí. Ella no tenía porque haberme arrojado a la piscina, ni aunque fuera por puro pretexto. Ella debió pensar mejor las cosas, debió consultarme, pero no, ella siempre hace lo que quiere.

A veces no entiendo porque me enamoré de ella. ¿Qué fue lo que le vi? Ella nunca es amable conmigo, siempre me aleja, y creo que me odia. Sólo cuando me necesita es que me busca, cuando no me ocupa, ni se acuerda de mí, y eso me duele.

Me duele saber que no seré nada para ella. No puedo ser su amiga, no sé cómo busco ser algo más. Eso es una pérdida de mi tiempo. Jade nunca me verá con otros ojos, siempre seré la odiosa Tori Vega.

Entro a la ducha con lágrimas en mis ojos, no quería llorar pero Jade no me hace las cosas fáciles. Haga lo que haga, no podré ser más que una especie de amiga —que no llega ni amiga— para Jade.

Dejo que el agua tibia relaje los músculos de este cuerpo; extraño mi cuerpo, mi casa, a mis padres. Incluso extraño a la loca de Trina. Extraño ser yo, y extraño ver esos hermoso ojos de Jade... Soy tan masoquista pero en verdad los extraño.

Cierro mis ojos y disfruto de las gotas sobre mi cuerpo. Es de las pocas veces que se puede estar tranquila, sin tener...

—¡Date prisa, Vega!

Escucho el grito de Jade pero lo que no esperaba era que ella abriera la puerta y entrara al baño, pero no quedó ahí, ¡se tuvo que meter a la regadera!

Jade me veía.

Yo veía a Jade.

¡Estoy desnuda!

—¡¿Qué haces?! —grito llena de desesperación buscando con que cubrirme.

—No hay nada que no haya visto —menciona ella cruzándose de brazos y sin apartar sus ojos de mis pechos... Son míos porque yo estoy en su cuerpo y sus ojos sobre mis pechos me incómodan más de lo que estoy.

Cruzo mis brazos sobre el pecho y también mis piernas, ¿Jade piensa quedarse ahí? ¿No dejará que termine? Ella sonríe y rueda sus ojos para después dejarme sola en la ducha, creo que no voy a superar este día.

—Tú también tienes lindos pechos, Vega —dice ella y cierra la puerta del baño.

Abro ligeramente mi boca por esa información, ¿ella vio mis pechos? ¡¿Ella me vio mis pechos?! ¡Oh Santo cielo! Esta maldita situación no me gusta para nada, no sé qué más haya hecho Jade, pero con eso de que me vio desnuda, tengo siguiente para... ¿Ella piensa que tengo lindos pechos?

Sonrío como una tonta y doy saltitos como loca, aunque este roja de la cara por saber que Jade me vio desnuda, pero ella piensa que tengo lindos pechos, al menos algo le parece lindo.

—¡Oh! —exclamo ya que casi terminó en el suelo. Nada de saltar mientras estoy en el baño y descalza.

Salgo ya vestida y secando mi cabello con la toalla. Jade se ha quedado dormida. No me había visto dormir. Debo admitir que quisiera ver a Jade, ver su rostro relajado, sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Quisiera verla a ella.

Suspiro y salgo de la habitación, debo enfrentar al señor West... Paso saliva de sólo imaginar la mirada y expresión seria. Muerdo mi labio y camino hacia el despacho, se supone que debía reunirme ahí después de que él nos dejó solas en la piscina pero Jade me arrojó y bueno, sólo espero que no esté molesto.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y antes de girarla, tomo una profunda respiración. Aquí vamos. Abro la puerta con lentitud, con los ojos en el suelo y deseando que me trague la tierra, pues sigo sin saber porque Jade se muestra indiferente con su padre.

—Jade —habla el señor West, con esa voz fría, seria y dura, es como si estuviera molesto todo el tiempo.

Aclaro mi garganta y afirmo en silencio, camino hasta donde está la mamá West y tomo asiento a su lado. Esta reunión familiar me pone incómoda, sabiendo que no soy Jade y que probablemente cometa algún error.

—Victoria Vega, ¿ella es tu amiga? —pregunta papá West. Frunzo un poco mi ceño pues no sabía que el sabía mi nombre, teniendo en cuenta que sólo lo vi una vez.

—Pienso que es su novia —interviene mamá West y eso provoca una tos en mí y en papá West, eso no lo veía venir.

—¿Y qué pasó con Beck? ¿Terminaste con Beck? —pregunta papa West con un tono de voz sorprendido—. ¡Al fin terminas con él! Prefiero a Victoria.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Cómo fue que concluyeron que Tori y Jade eran novias? O sea, yo soy Victoria Vega y no he visto motivos para decir que Jade y yo somos pareja, ¡ni siquiera estamos cerca de ser amigas!

Me desconecto de la conversación intentando encontrar algo que me indique que Jade se ha comportado de distinta forma conmigo, lo que sea, pero que sea suficiente como para llegar a esa conclusión. Pero por más que busque en mi mente, nada me llega.

Jade siempre ha sido mala conmigo. Hay pocos, casi nada, recuerdos lindos con ella o actos buenos de ella hacia mí.

—¿Por qué piensan que Vega es mi novia? —pregunto con curiosidad y tratando de aparentar el característico mal genio de Jade.

Las papás West guardan silencio y enfocan su atención en mí. Mis ojos van desde el señor West hasta la señora West. Ellos lucen pensativos, yo sigo buscando algún recuerdo de Jade siendo buena conmigo y no encuentro nada.

—Siempre hablas de ella —comenta la mamá West como si fuera lo más obvio, ¡y no lo es! ¿Jade habla de mí? ¡¿De mí?!—. Llegas a casa y dices que Vega hizo esto y aquello. Y en los últimos meses, te veías más emocionada hablando de ella.

Debo admitir que esto no lo esperaba y siento que estoy invadiendo la privacidad de Jade pero, al mismo quiero saber más. Quiero saber porque sus padres piensan que su hija, Jade la bruja malvada West, tiene una relación con Victoria odiosa y fastidiosa Vega.

—Además, te acercas a ella cuando necesitas apoyo —agrega papá West y ese es un buen punto, pero no es suficiente para pensar eso—. Una ocasión escuché que susurrabas su nombre mientras dormías. —Ese si es un buen motivo.

—No entiendo porque seguías con Beck sabiendo que estás enamorada de Victoria —menciona la mamá West dejando una mano sobre mi hombro.

¿Jade enamorada de mí? ¿En serio? ¿O todo esto es producto de un lindo sueño? Todo esto me resulta extremadamente sacado de un lindo sueño, pero el leve apretón de la señora West sobre mi hombro, me indica que esto es la realidad y que todo lo que han dicho, de cierta manera, es verdad.

No puedo salir de mi asombro, si todo esto es verdad, y Jade realmente está enamorada de mí, me quiere o lo que sea, ¿por qué es tan mala conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre encuentra algo para ofenderme, lastimarme? ¿Por qué? Esto es lo que me hace pensar que los padres de Jade sólo ven las cosas por encima, y no saben como es su hija conmigo.

¿Seguirían pensando lo mismo si ellos supieran como es Jade conmigo? Creo que me quedaré con la duda, no me atrevería a decirle a Jade que fui partícipe de una conversación un tanto privada; ¡no quiero me mate!

Este día se está volviendo muy extraño.

 *****

Todos estamos esperando a que el loco de Sikowits diga el tema de hoy, pero al parecer él está más entretenido en beber de su coco y mirar esa revista.

Miro de reojo a Jade, sus piernas cruzadas y su mentón apoyado en su mano. Yo no suelo usar ropa en tonalidades oscuras, pero tal parece que a Jade se le olvidó y decidió que Tori Vega usará ropa oscura. Jeans negros y ajustados, más de lo que yo suelo usar; blusa de un gris oscuro y un suéter negro. Me veo rara y diferente en tonalidades oscuras.

Suspiro porque sé qué ella lo hace para molestar, considerando que las dos tuvimos una discusión el día que su padre fue y las cosas quedaron sin resolver. Yo no me voy a disculpar con ella. Yo no fui la que comenzó a insultar, ella debe disculparse y actuar como una persona madura.

—Formen parejas. —La voz de Sikowits me saca de mis pensamientos—. Vamos, necesito que formen parejas.

¿Qué piensa hacer Sikowits? Él resopló al ver que nadie se mueve, a todos nos tomo por sorpresa que él comenzará a hablar. Pensé que la clase sería sobre cómo él tomaba su coco.

—Beck con Cat, André con Tori, Jade con Robbie, Sam con Carl, Luke con Ben. Los demás serán un grupo porque tengo pereza de hablar más.

Ruedo mis ojos mientras me levanto y camino hacia donde está Robbie, me crucé con Jade pero ella desvió sus ojos, y yo sólo hice caso omiso de eso. Tomo asiento al lado de Robbie quitando a Rex de la silla.

—Van a fingir que la persona que les tocó es el amor de su vida y harán una interpretación para los demás —menciona Sikowits—. Deben demostrar que lo que sienten es amor.

A veces pienso que nuestro profesor hace las cosas para molestar.

—Tienen la hora para intentar ponerse de acuerdo y para el miércoles de esta semana, lo presentarán.

Suspiro y aprovecho para ver a Jade, ella tiene el ceño fruncido. Como si estuviera analizando las cosas. Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, ¿de qué me perdí?

 **POV JADE**

Sikowits es un tonto.

¿Cómo haré esta actividad con André? Él ni siquiera me cae bien, bueno, sí me cae bien, pero no voy a actuar como si fuera el amor de mi vida. No entiendo las actividades locas de Sikowits.

—¿Qué haremos? —pregunta André acercándose un poco a mí—. Para ti es sencillo, para mí no es sencillo eso, ¡es complicado!

Es aquí cuando quisiera tener a Vega a mi lado y que me sacará de este lío en el cual me metí... No, corrección, en el lío que nos metió Sikowits; ¿por qué esto? ¿Por qué no otra cosa?

—Mmm podemos reunirnos en mi casa hoy y hablar sobre lo que haremos —respondo sonando como Vega, con un poco de molestia porque odio esta actividad, en serio, Sikowits está loco.

—Eso está bien, ¿qué te parece una canción? —sugiere André, ni estaría mal, así no tendría que decir nada sobre el supuesto amor de Vega, porque yo no lo sé y no quiero preguntar.

Asiento en silencio sin ganas de responder. Esta actividad sería más sencilla con Vega, ella entendería mejor del tema y no me obligaría a hablar. Por esa y otras razones más, prefiero a Vega. Ella me escucha, me apoya y es buena conmigo, en cambio yo soy mala con ella, pero así es nuestra relación, ¿no?

Además, Vega sabe que no la odio y que de cierta manera, la consideró una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Esta actividad debí hacerla con ella. Ella no juzgaría y a decir verdad, sería una buena oportunidad para decirle ciertas cosas, pero creo que aún no es momento y debo esperar.

Después de la clase de Sikowits, al ser la última, voy directo hasta la salida. Hoy no quiero irme con la loca de Trina, sólo quiero caminar y poder pensar las cosas. Intentar buscar una respuesta a todo esto que está pasando en nuestras vidas.

Desde el día en que pasó esto del cambio de cuerpo, lo único que he hecho ha sido culpar a Vega, intentando alejar pensamientos que no quería ni quiero aceptar. Sé qué Vega no es culpable de nada, ella sólo intenta hacer las cosas más sencillas para las dos.

Vega siendo Vega.

Llego a la casa de Vega treinta minutos después, para ser honesta no me quejo de haber caminado. Subo hasta la habitación de Vega y dejo las cosas en el suelo. Quiero un baño.

Me desvisto y entro al baño, de cualquier manera, André llegará en una hora para hacer lo del trabajo de Sikowits. Abro la llave y dejo que las gotas caigan sobre mi cuerpo. Cierro mis ojos y disfruto de la sensación de paz. De las pocas veces que me he sentido así, últimamente sólo he sentido enojo y frustración, y en pocos momentos, los que pasó con Vega, han sido una mezcla de estos sentimientos. Paz, enojo, frustración, desesperación... Confusión.

Yo, Jade West, está confundida. Y para ser honesta, no me gusta sentirme así, pero Vega no me pone fácil las cosas. Ella tiene que complicar todo dentro de mí. Ella es la culpable de que yo este así. Sólo ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos? —pregunta André dejando su limonada sobre la mesa de centro.

Hace diez minutos llegó, y hace tres, comenzó a insistir sobre quien era el amor de mi vida. ¿Yo cómo voy a saber quien es el amor de Vega? No creo que se logre saber eso. Además, ya no sé qué más inventarle a André, él me cansa.

—Podemos comenzar con una canción y después puedes decir unas palabras —sugiere André y debo admitir que tiene buenas ideas, ¡pero yo no soy Tori!

—Claro, hagamos una lista de las canciones...

—Ya tengo la canción —me interrumpe André—. Es esa que cantamos los dos, song to you, así se la dedicas a Jade sin que ella lo sepa.

¿Sin que Jade lo sepa? ¿Por qué me mete a mí? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo aquí? No tengo la menor idea, necesito saber más.

—¿A Jade? —pregunto curiosa y acomodándome mejoren el sillón.

—Sí, soy tu mejor amigo y sé cómo miras a Jade, no eres muy buena ocultando tus sentimientos —me explica mejor André—. Amas a Jade.

¡¿Qué?!


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

**POV JADE**

¡No! Me niego a creer lo que André me ha dicho, ¿cómo es posible que Vega me ame? O sea, ella...

Me pierdo entre tantos recuerdas de ella, todas esas ocasiones en las que ella ha hecho algo por mí sin pedir nada a cambio. Y todas esas veces en las cuales yo fui mala con ella, sólo hay recuerdos de mí siendo una perra con Vega. Pero ella...

No puedo simplemente creerlo. Vega... De pronto siento como el enojo se apodera de mí. ¡Ella debió decirme algo! Ella... ¿Por qué mierda me siento como si esto fuera malo?

¡Dios! Vega está enamorada de mí y yo... ¿Yo qué siento por Vega? ¿Siento algo por ella?

—¿Tori? ¿Estas bien? —La voz preocupada de André me saca de mis pensamientos. Había olvidado que él seguía aquí y que por supuesto, que él me ha revelado algo que yo no debería saber.

—Sí —respondo en un susurro y regreso a mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo es posible que Vega me ame? No he hecho mucho por ella, ¡ni siquiera puedo encontrar algún recuerdo donde yo sea buena con Vega! ¿Cómo pudo llegar ella a amarme? ¿Por qué se enamoró de mí? ¿Qué fue éso que vio? ¿Qué tan especial debió ser para que ella sintiera amor?

Son tantas preguntas, tantas dudas, que estoy segura, no voy a conseguir respuesta alguna estando aquí, pero tampoco puedo ir para con Tori y exigir por respuesta. Vega ni siquiera está al tanto de que André me dijo sobre eso.

¿Y ahora que se supone que deba hacer? ¿Debo ignorar esto y fingir que no sé nada? ¿Debo olvidarlo? ¿Debo enfrentar a Vega?

¡Mierda! Esto es un maldito lío en el cual no pedí estar. Ahora no sólo debo sobrellevar el hecho de estar en otro cuerpo, sino que también debo intentar encontrar una respuesta coherente a los sentimientos de Vega.

¡Maldita sea la hora en que esto paso!

—No te ves muy bien, ¿es por lo de Jade? —cuestiona de pronto André.

Yo lo miro como si no lo hubiera visto en años y en ese tiempo, una segunda cabeza le hubiera salido. En serio, el tema de Jade y del supuesto amor que le tengo a ella, me está dando dolor de cabeza. Es muy complicado ponerme a pensar en eso y buscar una razón coherente. Una respuesta que me diga que Vega se enamoró de mí por eso, pero no hay nada y es lo que más me frustra.

No pudo amarme por haber sido mala con ella. Necesito saber que fue lo que ella vio en mí y que no vio en nadie más. Además, necesito saber desde cuándo a Vega le gustan las mujeres. Porque hasta donde yo sé, ella había tenido novio, el tal Dani. Y salió un par de ocasiones con Ryder.

Entonces, ¿qué vio en mí?

Porque hombre no soy, y no tengo eso que les cuelga entre las piernas, dudo que haya sigo por eso. ¿Mi carácter? Soy una maldita con todos, y más con ella. ¿Mi comportamiento? Con ella soy de lo peor. Siempre he sido así, desde el día en que piso HA, entonces, ¿qué vio en mí?

Miro a André que espera por mi respuesta, luce tranquilo, quizá para que yo este más tranquila con el tema, pero vamos, ¿cómo voy a estar tranquila con esto? En fin, sacudo un poco mi cabeza en un claro intento de aclarar mis pensamientos.

—¿Sabes qué mmm...? ¿Tú sabes por qué me enamoré de Jade? —pregunto un poco confundida y sintiendo como mis mejillas arden. No es un tema del que quisiera hablar pero necesito saber.

—Pues yo también me preguntaba lo mismo hasta el día en que te fuiste corriendo por algo que dijo Jade —comenta él y lo miro en espera de más información—. Ella fue detrás de ti y por lo que me dijo Cat, Jade te pidió perdón. Ella no es de pedir perdón y lo sabes, pero por extraño que es, sólo a ti logra pedirte perdón.

Retrocedo a todas las ocasiones en que le hice algo a Vega y efectivamente, yo siempre me disculpo con ella, por lo que sea que haya hecho, siempre me disculpo.

—Tú viste eso en ella, notaste lo diferente que es contigo —finaliza André y esa información me dejó aún más aturdida.

¿Soy diferente con Vega? Ni siquiera con Beck era así, pero André tiene razón, con Vega, las cosas son distintas. Con ella siento la terrible necesidad de pedir perdón por mí comportamiento, aunque después sea una completa bruja con ella, siempre terminaré disculpándome, ella es... ¿Qué es Vega para mí?

Sé qué ella es importante... ¡Dios! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Ella es de las personas más importantes en mi vida! Creo que eso ya lo sabía pero me negaba a aceptar tal cosa, pero ahora, ahora lo veo con más claridad.

Vega es importante. Vega me importa.

—Creo que tienes razón —le respondo al fin con una pequeña sonria—. ¿Podemos hacer un cambio en la canción?

—Claro, cuéntame, ¿qué cambio? —André parece emocionado y por extraño que sea, yo también lo estoy.

Quizá nadie sepa el trasfondo de la canción pero voy a hacer lo que este en mis manos para que Vega sepa que esa canción es exclusivamente para ella.

—Pues...

 **POV TORI**

Suspiro. Es la cuarta vez que lo hago. Quiero saber de Jade Pero no me atrevo ni a mandarle un mensaje. Soy cobarde, lo admito pero, ¿y si ella está molesta? ¿Y si ella está ocupada? ¿Y si...?

—¿Qué pasa, Jade? ¿Estás así por el trabajo?

La voz de Robbie me saca de mis pensamientos, olvide que él estaba en la sala de la mansión West, pero para ser honesta, no puedo estar concentrada en esto. No cuando mi mente está en otro lado y con otra persona.

Entonces, miro a Robbie, él sonríe ligeramente, como dando a entender que no pasa nada si yo no quiero trabajar. Y es lo que quiero. Esta actividad es complicada en sí. ¿Cómo la haré?

El amor de Jade es Beck y me duele admitir, aunque sé qué él la engañó, estoy segura que Jade sigue sintiendo algo por él. ¿Yo que posibilidades tengo contra eso? ¿Qué puedo conseguir de eso? Nada. Sólo que Jade termine odiándome por sentir esto por ella.

Es de las cosas que más me aterra. No puedo perder por completo a Jade, ella es muy importante para mí. Adoro cada detalle de ella, cada gesto, cada acción, y aunque sé qué prácticamente me odia, hay días en que creo que ella puede llegar a verme como una amiga.

Estoy apostando a eso. No puedo arriesgarme a más. Prefiero eso a nada, y quizá sea una conformista, pero, ¿y si la pierdo? ¿Y si ella se sale de mi vida? No, la pregunta sería, ¿y si ella me saca de su vida? Porque estoy segura que eso pasaría si mis sentimientos para con Jade llegan a descubrirse.

Y entonces, caigo en cuenta que es lo único que puedo aspirar de Jade. Su amistad o una media amistad.

—Sólo estoy... Sólo acabemos esto pronto —comento muy al estilo Jade, excepto lo de gritar y gruñir.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —pregunta él—. ¿Una canción?

—Claro, una canción será —le respondo y de pronto, una gran idea se me viene a la cabeza—. ¿Podemos cantar _Secret love song_?

—Oh claro, esa canción es perfecta —menciona Robbie con gran entusiasmo—. Mañana practicamos en la caja negra.

Afirmo y aunque no este segura de que esto sea adecuado, pero al menos puedo cantar frente a todos sin que nadie sepa el trasfondo de la canción o en todo caso, para quien va dirigida.

Jade sabrá —sin saber— lo que siento por ella, y lo mal que me siento al ocultarlo. Pero no puedo decirlo, sería de las peores cosas y no estoy lista para afrontar las consecuencias de este amor.

Después de escuchar la canción por más de veinte minutos y de dividir la letra, y decidir que parte de la canción entraría, Robbie se marchó a su casa para que él pudiera practicar, además dijo algo sobre Rex, la verdad no entendí y no iba a preguntar por ello.

Así que, de nuevo estoy sola en la mansión West. La mamá West salió con el papá West a no sé donde, pero ellos regresaría tarde, así que tengo la mansión para mí sola.

Este lugar es enorme y sólo sé el camino de la habitación de Jade a la cocina, y de la piscina a los dos punto anteriores. Quizá dé una vuelta la mansión o quizá vaya hasta la habitación de Jade y duerma un poco, esa es una mejor opción.

Me levanto de un salto del sofá y voy con paso lento hasta la habitación de Jade. ¿Esto es lo que haría Jade si sus padres no estuvieran? ¿O ella aprovecharía e iría con Beck?

De pronto, una ola de celos me ataca sin consideración. Me siento molesta de tan sólo imaginar a Jade y Beck, y es algo loco, porque yo los vi mucho tiempo juntos, ¿y ahora me molesta? ¿En serio? Pero es que imaginar eso es totalmente diferente a verlo. Cuando los veía, sabía que sólo compartían besos, abrazos y caricias, pero estando solos, ¡mi estómago se revuelve de sólo pensar eso!

 _Oh vamos, Tori, deja esas tonterías a un lado y sigue avanzando._ Me dice esa voz dentro de mí.

¿De cuándo acá comencé a sentir celos? No los sentía cuando veía los besos de Beck y Jade, entonces, ¿por qué ahora? ¿A caso el que hayan terminado tiene algo que ver? ¿Desperto en mí esos sentimientos?

Debo estar loca como para sentir celos ahora.

—Sí estoy loca —me digo a mí misma con una risa al final. Niego con mi cabeza y terminó de subir lo que me resta de los escalones hasta la habitación de Jade.

Al menos no hice una escena de celos frente a mis dos amigos cuando salían.

 **Y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo. Pensé en hacer un cambio en la canción que presentarán Jade (en el cuerpo de Tori) junto con André. Tal vez se vea reflejado la importante que es Tori para Jade, y que Tori pueda saber de eso, al estilo Jade.**

 **Al momento de escribir me confundo en poco debido al cambio de cuerpo jajaja, sucede muy seguido y cuando me doy cuenta que he puesto "Jade" cuando debería de ser "Tori", debo leer todo de nuevo jajaja, espero que ustedes no se terminen confundiendo igual que yo.**

 **Bueno, para ya no hacer más largo esto, gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios, y claro, por tenerme paciencia al actualizar. ¡Gracias y espero terminar pronto el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

**POV JADE**

Sonrío, no me había sentido tan feliz desde... La verdad no sé, creo que desde que vi la película de "El tijerazo", pero ahora, me siento feliz porque puedo hacerle saber a Vega que me importa sin tener que hacer algo bobo. Una canción no es boba, y menos si es un poco rock. Creo que la elección de la canción fue más que perfecta, ¡hasta André quedó encantado!

Ahora debemos ensayar un poco más para afinar la canción y poder presentarla mañana durante las dos horas que pidió Sikowits en la caja negra. No entiendo porque pidió tanto tiempo, quizá tenga algo más preparo o no lo sé, él no quiso dar detalles, como siempre.

En fin, estamos en casa de André, y hasta el momento, su abuela no ha sido una interrupción, creo que se metió debajo de la cama cuando me vio y no ha salido de ahí por temor a mí. Al menos ella no nos va ha interrumpir.

—Entonces, entras tú primero y...

—¡André! —Ruedo mis ojos al escuchar el grito de la abuela de André, ¿ahora que quiere?

—Como decía, entras tú y yo puedo...

—¡André! —Otro grito y otro suspiro por parte de André, si su abuela llega a gritar otra vez, yo...—. ¡André!

Alzo mis cejas mientras miro a André, él se dio cuenta de mi desesperación porque se puso de pie y se apresuró a la habitación de su abuela. No entiendo porque la abuela de André se asustó al ver a Tori, ella ni se ve mala, debo suponer que con todos es así.

Suspiro y tomo las hojas donde está escrita la letra de la canción. Susurro la letra, no es problema el memorizarla, me la sé al derecho y al revés. André ya habló con la banda, será una versión en acústico. Será genial, espero poder trasmitir el mensaje a Vega.

—Lo siento, mi abuela está algo loca.

Rio un poco ante el comentario de André, todos saben que su abuela está loca pero nadie dice nada, y Tori dudo que diga algo respecto a ello, así que sólo afirme después de reír.

—¿En qué nos quedams? —pregunta después de haber tomado asiento en el suelo.

—Ibas a explicar como haríamos para cantar. —Le paso las hojas para que siga con su idea y pueda decirme su idea antes de que a su abuela se le ocurra molestar otra vez.

—¡Oh sí! —exclama André y se acomoda mejor en el suelo—. Tú entras primero, y yo te ayudo en el coro, luego entro yo y terminamos juntos, ¿qué dices?

Me imaginaba que sería algo así, así que afirmo y veo las partes subrayadas. Las líneas amarillas son mías y las azules son de André, el cantara poco pero eso bastará para que Sikowits le dé una buena nota.

André hará una pequeña entrada, él dirá el motivo de la canción, que se lo explique hoy antes de salir de HA, y para cuando él esté hablando, pienso mirar a Tori y guiñarle un ojo, o en todo caso, darle una nota antes de entrar a la caja negra, sería menos notorio y más emocionante.

Quiero ver que cara pone.

Y eso es lo que me tiene muy emocioanda: ver su reacción. Yo, Jade West, no soy de hacer cosas así, pero de alguna manera, he sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Quiero que Vega tenga presente lo que significa para mí, que, aunque no se lo diga muy seguido, pueda saber que ella es importante para mí.

Y hablando de eso, debo descubrir cuáles son mis sentimientos para con ella. Sé que Vega me ama, ahora lo acepto, pero yo aún no puedo descubrir mis sentimientos. Sé qué me importa, y mucho, y sé qué ella es pieza importante en mi vida, pero, ¿la amo? ¿Eso es suficiente para decir que amo o quiero a Vega?

El tema de que Vega es mujer me tiene sin cuidado, no soy una persona con perjuicios, sólo que no me había planteado la idea de salir con una mujer... Y menos que esa mujer resultará ser Vega. Sólo he estado en una relación y ha sido con Beck... Aún siento algo por él, después de todo, fue mi novio durante mucho tiempo. No puedo dejar de sentir cosas por él de repente.

Antes de querer salir con Vega, debo aclarar mis sentimientos y pensamientos. No quiero, y esto es nuevo para mí, lastime a Vega.

Es lo menos que quiero hacer.

Me despido de André, él me trajo hasta la casa de Vega, ya sé porque Vega lo considera su mejor amigo. Subo hasta la habitación, necesito un descanso y prepararme para mañana.

Antes de entrar, escucho el grito de Trina, no sé qué demonios este haciendo para gritar de esa manera, parece que la están torturando. Debería ir a su habitación y tirarle con una almohada o meterle un calcetín en la boca.

Niego con la cabeza y terminó de entrar a la habitación...

—¿Dónde estabas? —Me sorprendo al escuchar mi voz y claro, por verme ahí, sentada en la cama de Vega.

—Practicando con André para la presentación de mañana —le explico caminado para con ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella sonríe y agacha su mirada, algo característico en Vega, y algo que me gusta... Sacudo levemente mi cabeza en un intento de sacar esos pensamientos. No me voy a confundir ahora, el aceptar que Vega me importa me costó mucho, no haré otro esfuerzo mental.

—Venía para saber cómo llevas esto del cambio después de este tiempo —comenta Vega regresándome a la realidad.

La veo como captura su labio inferior para evitar sonreír, como esos ojos tan míos, porque son míos, evitan a todos costa mirarme. Ella se ve tierna... Yo me veo tierna y no me desagrada, quizá sólo un poco. No estoy acostumbrada a verme tierna.

—Pues ya no es tan molesto —le respondo mientras me encogo de hombros—, pero tu hermana sigue siendo una molestia.

Nuestras risas se mezclan y me obligo a pensar que la risa de Tori viene de ella, que yo estoy en mi cuerpo y puedo disfrutar una vez más de su risa. Ese es otro motivo por el cual quiero tener de nuevo mi cuerpo; quiero disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que me ofrecía Vega. Su voz, su risa, su mirada...

Quizá me gusta Vega.

—En ese caso, yo tampoco la llevo tan mal, salvo por las ocasiones que me pierdo en la mansión West —comenta Vega con diversión, me la imagino perdida y no puedo evitar volver a reír.

Después de esto, ella conocerá a la perfección mi casa... De pronto una idea loca se me ocurre, Vega no ha recorrido toda la mansión por lo tanto, no ha entrado a mi estudio. Quizá ella puede ir ahí y conocerme un poco más, sería la primera en entrar.

—Cuando estés en la mansión recuerda entrar a la tercera puerta después de la sala de juegos —le comento y tomo asiento a su lado—. Quizá te guste lo que veas ahí.

—No es un cuarto de terror, ¿verdad? —cuestiona Vega mirándome con horror; sonrío ante eso y niego.

—No, pero no te diré que es. —Dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama y me concentro en el techo; Vega imita mi movimiento y debido a eso, estamos más juntas de lo normal, pero no me molesta, me agrada.

Ella no dice nada, y yo no hago comentario alguno para seguir con nuestra pequeña conversación. Estoy consiente de que comienzo a disfrutar de los silencios al lado de Vega. Últimamente habían sido discusiones entre las dos, y tener un momento de paz, donde reine el silencio y la tranquilidad, es bien recibido por mí.

Me gusta escuchar como toma profundas respiraciones y como deja salir el aire muy lentamente. Como si disfrutará de cada respiración, de cada bocanada de aire. La miro, me deleitó de ese perfil, realmente quisiera verla a ella, a Tori Vega y no a Jade West, tengo mucho de Jade West en mi vida pero casi nada de Tori Vega.

Tengo pocos abrazos de ella, tengo muchas sonrisas pero también tengo lágrimas. Tengo tristezas por parte suya, enojos, gritos, suspiros... Quisiera tener algo más, pero, ¿cómo pedir ese algo más? ¿Cómo hacerle saber que quiero algo más?

Paso saliva y cierro mis ojos, intento imaginar como sería estar con Tori, ¿sería como estar con Beck? ¿Sería aún mejor? No puedo comprar uno con otro y eso es lo que temo.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurra Vega, y creo que se dio cuenta de algo, el ceño lo tengo totalmente fruncido.

Siento como ella pasa sus dedos por mi rostro, ella no me toca con ganas, sólo da pequeños roces. Y con esos roces, es suficiente para sacar cualquier preocupación de mí.

Con Vega me siento bien, no tengo la necesidad de fingir, puedo ser yo sin temor a nada. Ella no me va a juzgar, al contrario, va a estar para mí.

—Estoy... Creo que estoy confundida —le respondo en un susurro sin querer abrir los ojos y menos que ella aleje la mano de mi rostro, o del suyo.

—¿Puedo saber con qué? —Su pregunta me obliga abrir los ojos, quisiera decirlo todo en estos momentos pero prefiero estar en mi cuerpo y poder ver sus ojos, su expresión, su rostro al decirle lo que tal vez sienta.

—Sí, sí puedes pero no es el momento —le explico con una media sonrisa—. Quisiera estar en mi cuerpo para poder decirte esto.

Ella se muerde el labio, una vez más, y eso se vuelve molesto. Quisiera que fueran sus labios, quisiera besar sus labios... ¡¿Qué?! Me aclaro la garganta y alejo los ojos de con Vega; ¿qué rayos estoy pensando? ¿Por qué la quiero besar?

—Está bien, voy a esperar a que esto se solucione. —Y ahí está mi punto.

Vega no me presiona, sólo se sienta a esperar por mí, así pasen horas, días, semanas, ella espera por mí, ¿alguna vez podré regresar un poco de lo que Vega ha hecho por mí?

No sé si pueda regresar algo de lo mucho que ella ha hecho. Vega hace las cosas sin pedir nada a cambio, lo hace porque ella es así, le gusta ser así, porque ella es buena y su corazón es muy grande para albergar mucho amor para todos esas personas que ella va conociendo. Y me siento afortunada de tener a Vega en mi vida... Todos necesitamos una Tori Vega en nuestra vida, pero la Tori Vega original, es sólo mía.

—Me he dado cuenta de algo —menciono regresando mi vista para con Vega, quien me mira muy atenta—. Te quiero besar pero no lo haré hasta que este en mi cuerpo.

Hubiera pagado por capturar está imagen de mi rostro. La boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par. La sorpresa y la emoción reflejados en mis ojos y claro, el gran sonrojo que apareció en esas mejillas.

—Así que debemos encontrar una solución a esto —finalizo mirando una vez más al techo.

Suspiro con alegría, dije lo que quería, en parte, decir, ahora sólo me queda decir el resto de mis pensamientos, pero sólo lo haré cuando esto se solucione.

Siento a Vega acercarse a mí, ella no intenta nada, sólo toma mi mano y recarga la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Me gusta estar así, me gusta saber que ella está a mi lado, y quiero creer que ella no me va a dejar. Yo no quiero que me deje.

—Y yo también deseo lo mismo que tú, Jade. —Su susurro me provocó un escalofrío y que mi piel se erizara. Esos labios rozaron con la piel expuesta del cuello.

—Sí —concuerdo y sólo me dejo llevar por este momento. Quiero disfrutarlo al máximo, quiero disfrutar del calor que desprenden nuestros cuerpos.

La quiero a ella.

Quiero a Victoria Vega.

Sonrío y sólo me pregunto, ¿qué me ha hecho Vega? ¿Qué me hizo? ¿Qué pasó? Y sólo sé qué no quiero alejarme de ella, no más.

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, sólo quise poner desde el punto de vista de Jade porque me pareció correcto y necesario.**

 **Sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿qué presentación (las canciones con la dedicatoria) quisieran que fuera priemro? ¿La de Jade o la de Tori? Tengo pensando dividir en dos las presentaciones, priemro uno y conocer todo lo que piensan y después la otra más algo extra.**

 **Así que espero sus comentarios con su respuesta y hasta el próximo capítulo... Los dos serán seguidos para no hacerlos esperar.**


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

**Pueden escuchar Kissin U de Miranda Cosgrove.**

 **POV TORI**

Sólo una hora para la presentación. Todos estamos en el asfalto café. Beck y Cat están practicando una especie de obra, por lo poco que he escuchado, será una dramatización de algún amor no correspondido, y me pregunto si Beck dirá algo sobre Jade.

Para ser honesta, tengo miedo de esta presentación. Beck puede hacer o decir algo y recuperar a Jade, sé qué ella sigue sintiendo algo por él. Aunque yo este en su cuerpo, sus reacciones siguen siendo de ella, y su corazón se acelera cuando de Beck se trata. Concluí que cuando yo veo mi cuerpo y el corazón de Jade se acelera, era porque ella sentía enojo por mí. Ahora ya no sé que pensar.

Por un lado, tengo miedo a que ella regrese con Beck pero luego recuerdo lo que pasó ayer en la tarde en mi habitación. Su confesión me dejó muy sorprendida y para ser honesta, me dejó con unas tremendas ganas de besarla, pero ella tiene razón. Debemos esperar a que esto pase, quiero besarla estando yo en mi cuerpo, quiero sentir sus labios, las sensaciones... Quiero sentir a Jade.

Pero también la confusión de Jade, ¿quién provoca esa confusión? ¿Será Beck? ¿Será otra persona? No pude dejar de pensar en esa conversión de ayer, ¿debería de tratar de averiguar algo más? ¿Pero a quién podría preguntar? No tengo la menor idea.

Mis ojos captan a André venir hacia acá, pero él no viene sólo, Jade, en mi cuerpo, lo acompaña, vienen hablando muy animados. Ver como Jade sonríe por algo que André dijo y como él toma su mano... ¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo?

Aprieto mis dientes y los puños, estoy celosa, se supone que ella dijo que quería besarme, ¿y ahora me sale con esto? ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar?! André se acerca a Tori, y desde el lugar donde estoy, no veo que mierda están haciendo, ¿acaso se están besando?

Alejo mi mirada y trato de mirar hacia otro lado, ¡demonios!

—Parece que hay nueva pareja —habla Rex y de sólo pensar en eso se me revuelve el estómago—. Aunque pensé que Tori saldría con una chica sexy.

¿Qué mierda? Miro a Rex y a Robbie con mi ceño fruncido, ¿cómo demonios sabe eso él?

—¿Qué hay? —Ruedo mis ojos al escuchar la voz de André, será muy mi amigo pero, ¿por qué demonios sale conmigo? ¿Por qué Jade acepto eso?

—Nada interesante, Harris —respondo sonando totalmente como Jade, y la susodicha sólo me mira con su ceñofruncido y con la duda reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa, Jade? —pregunta ella resaltando de más la última palabra.

—Nada que te importe, Vega —le respondo y me levanto de la mesa, si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora estoy furiosa.

¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? ¿Por qué me dice algo y con sus actos me demuestra lo contrario? ¿Por qué me enamoré de ella? ¿Por qué tuve que caer por ella?

Llego al único lugar que sé qué nadie entrará; al cuarto del conserje, salvo Jade, pero por ahora, sólo quiero estar sola y dejar que las malditas lágrimas salgan de mí. Ya no puedo luchar contra ellas, y no importa si arruino y perfecto rostro de Jade, sólo quiero sacar el dolor que siento.

He sido una estúpida todo este tiempo, una que creyó que podía conseguir el amor de Jade. ¡Que idiota fui! Primero me enamoré de ella sabiendo que estaba con Beck. Yo sabía que no podía aspirar a nada. Ahora pasa esto, y no puedo seguir negando tanto dolor, tanto amor por ella.

Esta presentación será lo último que haga para ella. Cuando este maldito problema se solucione, ya no seré más la tierna Tori Vega que siempre estará para Jade. Ya no seré tan ingenua.

Y aunque duela, debo dejar ir. Debo... Levanto la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió sólo un poco, no me moleste en cerrarla de nuevo, tampoco en preguntar que hacía ella aquí, sabía que ella vendría, le di un buen motivo para hacerlo.

—¿Ahora sí me dirás que pasó? —pregunta aún de pie, la espalda la tiene recargada en la puerta y sus brazos están cruzados sobre su pecho, típico de Jade West.

—Nada —hablo y regreso mi mirada al suelo, todos mis pensamientos sobre alejarme de Jade West, se han ido por la borda. Simplemente el que ella esté aquí, me hace sentir especial... creo.

—Está bien —cede ella para después soltar un gruñido—. No me importa quedarme aquí hasta que llegue la hora de Sikowits, y mucho menos me va a importar ir a esa clase si tú estás así.

Levanto mis ojos, Jade parece que no bromea, ¿desde cuándo Jade West, en el cuerpo de Tori Vega, bromea? Ella sigue en esa pose, una ceja levantada, esos ojos puestos en mí. En definitiva, ella no se moverá de ahí.

—¿Me dirás? ¿O debo suponer que la pequeña Tori Vega, en el cuerpo de Jade West, está en una fase de celos? —Su pregunta me arrancó un chillido de sorpresa.

—¿Celos? —le pregunto tratando de no parecer nerviosa pero sí estoy nerviosa porque hasta mis piernas tiemblan, sí estuviera de pie, ya hubiera ido al suelo.

—Vamos, Vega, escucha, tengo hambre, tu cuerpo no es el mío y debo comer lo que tu acostumbras, estoy aquí intentando hacer algo bien pero tú me complicas las cosas, acepta que estás celosa.

—Vete al demonio Jade —replico con enojo, ¿cómo puede ser que ella cambie mi estado de humor en tan sólo minutos?

Jade resopla y termina agachada a mi altura. Ella busca mi mirada pero no puedo verla, eso significaría regresar a los nervios y decirle adiós al enojo. En un descuido toma mis mejillas entre sus manos, nuestras miradas son muy intensas, pero más la de Jade.

—No sé qué debo hacer para que puedas entender que estoy... —Jade calla de repente pero no aleja sus ojos de mí—. El no besarte se hace difícil a cada segundo, ¿sabes?

—Entonces bésame y ya —le pido, le ruego, le suplico con la mirada que lo haga.

Lo único que puedo tener en mente es la posibilidad de que Jade me bese, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa. No sé si será lo mismo estando en estas condiciones pero he deseado tanto que Jade me bese, que ya importa como suceda.

—Vega sabes lo que yo... —Y vuelve a callar, Jade suspira, vaya suspiro, la pobre está sufriendo—. ¡Al diablo!

Y esa simple exclamación y el movimiento de Jade, no me dieron tiempo a procesar que ella se acercó a mí y terminó basándome. Y sigo sin reaccionar, no esperaba que ella... ¡Jade me está besando! ¡Oh por Dios!

—Al menos mueve los labios, ¿no? —reclama Jade a pocos centímetros de mí, me lleno de vergüenza y eso se ve reflejado en las mejillas rojas que de seguro he de tener.

—Bueno, me sorprendió, pero ahora sí, ahora yo te besaré. —Sonrío al ver como ella levanta una ceja y sonríe.

—¿Se pueden besar y solucionar sus problemas?

Miro a Jade, Jade me mira, y las dos miramos al conserje. Esto es incómodo, muy incómodo.

—Vamos, ahora, sal —comenta Jade tomando mi mano y obligando a ponerme de pie.

Una vez fuera del cuarto del conserje, Jade comienza a reírse, creo que nuestro primer beso fue un poco extraño, pero de cierta manera, fue único. Me uno con ella en su risa y después de unos segundos, Jade me abraza y comienza a besar mi cuello. Son besos tiernos sin segundas intenciones, sólo son tiernos besos.

—Me debes un beso bien, Vega —murmura cerca de mi piel y ese pequeño y leve roce de sus labios, envía decenas de pequeñas descargas a todo mi cuerpo terminando en cierta parte de él... Jade se molestará si se da cuenta.

—Mmm. —Es lo único que puedo decir debido a las sensaciones que me produce Jade, estoy segura que más de uno ha de estar muy atento a nuestro encuentro.

—Nos vemos luego, Jade. —Arqueo una ceja claramente molesta por la repentina separación, Jade sonríe y se da la vuelta para ir de regreso al asfalto café, ¿qué paso?

Toco mis labios, aún puedo sentir ese beso, que aunque me tomó por sopresa, fue especial.

—Estoy loca. —Niego con una sonrisa en mi rostro y camino hasta el asfalto café, con sólo ese beso, mis locos pensamientos se borraron. Con sólo ese beso, estoy totalmente rendida ante Jade.

 **Y espero les haya gustado este capítulo. La priemra presentación será la de Jade, por mayoría. Así que en cuento tenga los dos capítulos terminados, los subiré.**

 **Y tengo pensado hacer una segunda parte (temporada) de esta historia, ¿les parece la idea?**


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

**POV TORI**

—Bien alumnos, ¿quién pasa primero? —nos pregunta Sikowits mientras junta sus manos y pasa su mirada de un lado a otro.

Hace unos minutos entramos a la caja negra, todos parecen muy emocioandos, incluso Jade... Jade, el sólo hecho de pensar en ella, provoca que un suspiro salga de mí involuntariamente. Sigo pensando en ese beso que me tomó de sorpresa y también en esos besos que me dio en el cuello.

Creo que jamás había experimentado tal cosa. Muchas sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, en esos momentos sólo quería terminar con ella en mi cama, sobre mí para después estar yo sobre ella y pasar mis labios por todo su cuerpo, sin tener vergüenza alguna. Sentir su cuerpo desnuda bajo el mío, sentir su piel, sus caricias...

Abro mis ojos del horror y enderezo mi cuerpo.

¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué de pronto pienso en sexo? Bueno, Jade es lo que provoca pero, no es lugar ni el momento para pensar en eso. Estoy en clase y tengo enfrente a Jade... ¡Mierda!

—Beck, Rojita, serán primero. —La voz de Sikowits me devuelve a la realidad y gracias a la presentación de Beck y Cat, puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso, y en todas las cosas que Jade me hace sentir.

Ella no necesita de hacer gran cosa, con el simple hecho de mirarme, provoca que algo en mi interior se retuersa, con una caricia, ella me hace estremecer y con un beso, todo en mi cerebro se funde y simplemte dejo de pensar para comenzar a sentir.

Jade tiene gran efecto en mí. Con una sola palabra es capaz de desarmarme y dejarme indefensa ante ella. No tengo protección alguna, estoy totalmente perdida y rendida ante Jade West.

Y no me molesta, sólo que a veces quisiera poner resistirme a ella, a sus encantos. A ese mirar que tiene que provoca que mis piernas y todo mi interior tiemblen, debería de haber algo que me proteja de eso, algo que proteja mi corazón. Sé qué estoy totalmente entregada a ella, no tengo duda, pero, ¿y si terminó con el corazón roto? ¿Si sólo soy parte de un experimento?...

¿Y si ella sigue con la idea de hacer un experimento conmigo? Había olvidado el trabajo de Sikowits, el trabajo se entregará el viernes de la siguiente semana y yo aún no tengo nada, ¡esta maldita situación no me deja pensar! Debo encontrar algo para presentar el viernes, algo que sea bueno.

Suspiro y trato de prestar atención a la interpretación de Beck y Cat, creo que ya están por terminar, no lo sé.

 _—...Pero yo te amo, mis palabras son totalmente ciertas, cree en mí, por favor, haría lo que sea para demostrarte que no miento._ —Algo en mi corazón se estrujar al escuchar a Beck, él realmente le inyecta sentimiento y realismo a su escena, y Cat no se queda corta en su papel.

 _—Lo sé, yo también te amo pero... Tengo miedo, no quiero que esto sea un juego, no quiero ser una más de tus conquistas, quiero ser la única para ti._

Estoy muy sorprendida por la actuación de los dos, Cat realmente me dejó sorprendida al entrar en un personaje en el cual el miedo y drama lo dominan. Ella es realmente buena y los diálogos me hacen pensar.

Yo también tengo miedo, miedo a que Jade sólo busque un momento de diversión y después me bote sin remordimiento alguno. Tengo miedo pero a la vez, no creo que Jade sea así.

Mi cabeza explotará de tanto darle vuelta al...

—¡Eso estuvo perfecto! —exclama Sikowits aplaudiendo seguido de los demás—. Fue asombroso. Mucho sentimiento al final.

Veo las grandes sonrisas de Beck y Cat, no dudo que lo hayan hecho perfecto, pero me hubiera gustado poder estar atenta a toda su prestación. Sikowits los felicita una vez más y vuelve a mirarnos con incertidumbre.

¿Quién será el siguente?

—Toro, André, siguen. —Mi corazón se acelera al saber que Jade es la siguente.

Me enderozo en la silla, paso saliva mientras sigo con la mirada a Jade. No sé porque me siento tan nerviosa, tan... No sé cómo sentirme, Jade no mencionó nada de lo que harían, ella sólo mencionó que sería sorpresa.

Ella conecta sus ojos en los míos, y después me sonríe y murmura algo que apenas logró comprender, pero estoy segura que fue un pequeño mensaje para mí.

—Esta canción es para decirle a alguien lo importante que es, no importa si nunca llegamos a decirlo, pero de alguna manera, lo sentimos en nuestros corazones —habla Jade a través del micrófono, ella nunca dejo de mirarme, nunca apartó esos ojos—, porque sin ti, mi vida sería un completo desastre.

Abro ligeramente mi boca, y estoy soportando las ganas de llorar en estos momentos, estoy segura que eso último me lo dijo a mí, y la sonrisa que veo en ese rostro, me lo confirma.

La música comienza a sonar, las guitarras, André es uno de los que toca la guitarra, Jade no aparta sus ojos de mí y ella comienza a cantar.

Jade:

 _Maybe I was stupid_

 _For telling you goodbye_

 _Maybe I was wrong_

 _For tryin' to pick a fight_

 _I know that I've got issues_

 _But you're pretty messed up too_

 _Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

Sonrío y siento tremendas ganas de llorar, no pensé que... No puedo llorar ahora, no aquí pero... ¡Dios! Es que ella es tan bella, tan... ¡Voy a llorar! Estoy segura que voy a llorar.

Jade y André:

 _'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

 _Forever united here somehow, yeah_

 _You got a piece of me_

 _And honestly_

 _My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

¡O Jade! Quisiera estar ahí con ella, abrazarla y besarla. Ahora comprendo sus palabras, y puedo decir que sin ella en mi vida, no sería la misma. No tendría sentido. Ella le ha dado un toque único a mi vida, ella, con su presencia, con sus actos, sus gestos, se volvió importante para mí... Se ha vuelto mi todo.

André:

 _Being with you is so dysfunctional_

 _I really shouldn't miss you_

 _But I can't let you go_

 _Oh yeah_

André me mira y sonríe, él siempre ha sido un gran amigo, y ahora él está feliz por Tori, por poder decirle a Jade lo que realmente siente sin necesidad de decir un nombre.

Jade y André:

 _'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah_

 _Forever united here somehow, yeah_

 _You got a piece of me_

 _And honestly_

 _My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

 _'Cause we belong (yeah) together now (together now), (yeah)_

 _Forever united here somehow, yeah_

 _You got a piece of me and honestly_

 _My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

La canción termina, todos aplauden, y estoy segura que yo estoy llorando. Simplemte no pude resistir las ganas de llorar, ella cantó para mí, cantó para demostrarme lo que yo le importo. No me había sentido tan afortunada en tenerla en mi vida, en haber llegado a HA y claro, por haber conocido a Jade West.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —exclama Sikowits y estoy de acuerdo con él—. Pero la pregunta aquí es, ¿para quién es la canción?

André mira a Jade, Jade mira a André, ellos no esperaban esa pregunta y estoy segura que no dirán para quien es. Jade no diría nada, creo.

—Para alguien especial que... que bueno, que es especial —responde André muy nervioso y eso provoca la risa de los demás.

—Para alguien que quiero y punto, se acabo, no más preguntas. —Sonrío y agacho mi mirada cuando Sikowits miró hacia mí, debo suponer que él sabe algo o no lo sé, Pero estoy feliz de saber que Jade, de cierta manera, me quiere.

Creo que las dudas, los pensamientos de alejarme de ella, se han ido. Su beso y esta presentación me han dejado claro que no es correcto alejarme. No pienso alejarme de ella, no después de esto.

—Bien, tomen asiento. —Sikowits nos mira y después posa su mirada en Jade o en Tori, para después mirarme—. Jade, Robbie, serán los siguientes pero antes, tienen veinte minutos para descansar y comer algo... Debo buscar un coco.

Con lentitud, tomo mis cosas, sólo estoy esperando a que todos salgan para poder soltarme a llorar. La presentación de Jade me encantó, me hizo sentir especial, hizo que el corazón me palpitara a mil.

—¿Por qué tan feliz? —Intento no sonreír pero fallando en eso, es imposible no sonreír si Jade está a mí lado, si ella ha cantado para mí, si ella me ha dicho que yo le importo.

—Porque es así como me siento —le respondo mirandola al fin, ella tiene una linda sonrisa, bueno, mi sonrisa es linda pero sé qué es Jade quien sonríe, quien me mira así, quien me hace sentir así.

—¿Te gustó? —pregunta con cierta timidez en su voz—. Puedo hacerlo...

Pongo un dudo en esos labios que me besaron, que aunque sean míos, quiero volver a besarlos porque eso significa que los labios de Jade tocarán una vez más los míos.

—Quedó perfecto, me encantó, amé la presentación —le confieso acercándome a ella—. Entendí el mensaje.

Ella afirma y toma mi rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos sólo ven mis labios, y es imposible no entender el mensaje—: Te voy a besar y espero que esta vez, muevas tus labios.

Por inercia, muerdo mi labio inferior, ahora no sólo voy a mover los labios, también pienso morder y chupar sus labios. Jade provoca tantas cosas en mí y una de ellas es la lujuria.

—Jade, Tori, hagan sus cosas en su tiempo. —Escucho la voz de Sikowits y su simple reclamo provoca que los colores suban a mi rostro, debe ser una sorpresa que Jade esté sonrojada.

—¿No ibas a buscar un coco? —Suelto una pequeña risa por el comentario de Jade, ella está molesta por la interrupción, yo también pero no voy a demostrarlo.

—¿Y tú no ibas a besar a tu novia? —Me atraganto con mi propia saliva por la respuesta de Sikowits, en serio, nuestro profesor está loco.

—Ve a buscar tu coco —responde Jade algo molesta.

—Besa a tu novia. —La regresa Sikowits y yo no sé si sentir vergüenza o amor, pues Jade no ha negado que soy su novia... Aunque ni me lo ha pedido.

—¿Si la beso te vas? —cuestiona Jade mientras se cruza de brazos, ella dejó de sostener mi rostro cuando Sikowits... ¿Qué? ¿Ella me va a besar frente a nuestro profesor loco? ¿En serio?

—Tal vez —menciona Sikowits y logro ver que se encoge de hombros—. Se besan, se van y me dejan comer mi coco.

¿Por qué ama tanto los cocos? No sé cómo él puede... Dejo de pensar al sentir los labios de Jade, bueno, los de Tori, sobre los míos. Debo admitir que desde que me beso... ¿Eso es su lengua? ¡Oh diablos!

Llevo mis manos a la nuca de Jade y juego con su cabello, mi cabello. Ahora sí puedo seguir el ritmo del beso, sentir la necesidad de acariciar nuestras lenguas, de pasar mis manos por su nuca y bajar hasta su espalda.

¡Jamás voy a superar esto!

—Besa a tu novia en tu tiempo, Toro. —Rompo el beso al recordar a Sikowits, pego mi frente a la de Jade, siento como mi pecho sube y baja, como intento calmar mi respiración y a mi loco corazón.

—Vamos a otro lugar —susurra Jade y sin decir nada, me dejó guíar por ella.

Aún sigo bastante anonada para procesar las cosas, su beso provoca que mi cerebro se apague y sólo reaccione por lo que dicta mi corazón, y ahora, sólo quiero besar a Jade hasta que nuestros labios estén completamente rojos y hinchados... O hasta que pasen los 20 minutos que nos dio Sikowits.

 **Y debo decir que dude un poco sobre la canción, un comentario me hizo recordar la canción "Tell me that you love me" que cantan Tori y André, y realmente dudé pero decidí dejar la canción "My life would suck without you" de Kelly Clarkson por lo que Jade (Tori) buscaba trasmitir. Igual, espero les haya gustado y mañana termino el capítulo con la presentación de Tori (Jade).**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


	11. CAPÍTULO 10

**JADE**

—¿Cuánto falta para... para entrar? —me pregunta Vega separándose de mí, ¿a caso piensa que voy a llevar contado los minutos que nos faltan cuando puedo estar concentrada en besarla? ¿En serio?

—Vega, Vega, cierra la boca y bésame —le exijo acercándome a ella para reanudar nuestro beso, que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos van pero eso no importa. Sólo quiero besar a Vega.

Ella intenta alejarme colocando sus manos en mi pecho y con ese simple tacto, muchas sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de Vega y debo decir que las pequeñas corrientes de electricidad, terminaron en cierta parte del cuerpo de Vega, y ahora no sé cómo decirle que aleje sus manos de ahí.

La miro a los ojos, ojalá vea la problemática en mis ojos y ella aleje sus manos, pero no, ella se muerde el labio, tan malditamente sexy y candente. Paso saliva y contraigo el rostro en una clara expresión de terror y placer.

Ella ve el lugar donde sus manos están, yo agacho la mirada para apreciar mejor sus manos. En lugar de alejarlos, ella da un leve apretón a mis pechos y no puedo evitar soltar un jadeo entre mezclado con un gemido, ¡maldita Tori!

—No me culpes si terminó arrojando tu ropa fuera de ti —digo intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento de ella desnuda, porque sé cómo es Tori desnuda, he visto su cuerpo, sé cómo es mi cuerpo, pero lo que más sé, es la perfección en la cual nuestros cuerpos encajan.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —exclama Tori y aleja sus manos, ahora puedo respirar con tranquilidad. Estaba perdiendo la cordura—. Mmm, podemos... Si tú... Quizá yo...

Y tan sólo ver y escuchar el nerviosismo de Vega, hace que cualquier rastro de pasión y lujuria que había en el ambiente, cambie por uno de cariño y ternura. Vega es tierna cuando está nerviosa, siempre me ha gustado ver como ella agacha su mirada para después soltar una pequeña risa.

Acaricio la mejilla de Vega, sé qué ella está en mi cuerpo y realmente extraño poder ver los ojos cafés de Vega, escuchar sus ocurrencias, ver como ella se sonroja... Extraño a Vega, no quiero volver a perderme de ningún detalle de ella, de su cuerpo, de sus reacciones.

La quiero ella en su cuerpo.

Vega cierra sus ojos y suelta un pequeño suspiro, lleva su mano a donde dejé la mía, momentos como este, son de los que quiero pasar con Vega; que no importa si al principio nos estamos comiendo a besos, literalmente, pero luego pasamos a un momento de ternura y calma. Donde las caricias y suspiros sean los únicos testigos de nuestro encuentro.

No quiero que esto sea sólo pasión y lujuria, quiero ternura y cariño, amor y compresión. Y Vega me da eso sin pedirlo, ella sabe perfectamente que quiero, y no digo que con Beck no tenía nada de esto, pero con Vega siempre fue y será diferente. Siento una conexión especial con ella, desde que la vi por priemra vez.

—¿Crees que volveremos a ser tú y yo? —me pregunta Vega abriendo sus ojos y mirándome con temor.

Me tomo mi tiempo para responder, no quiero mentirle pero tampoco quiero hacer que ella se ponga triste.

—No estoy segura de como funciona esto ni como pasó, pero sí, sí volveremos a ser tú y yo —le respondo luego de unos segundos—. Creo que es hora de ir a la clase de Sikowits.

Recuerdo al loco de mi profesor y como él siempre insistía en que Vega y yo hiciéramos algún trabajo juntas, la obra, la cita en Nozu, el trabajo que nos encargó para la clase, y ahora, aunque no haya sigo su idea, estamos juntas en esto. Más que juntas.

Vega suspira y por lo pequeño del espacio, estamos en el último cubículo del baño de mujeres, siento su aliento. Puedo darle un último beso, ¿no?

—Supongo que mi canción para ti ya no tiene motivo —me dice ella y yo frunzo mi ceño, ¿ella iba a cantar para mí?

—¿Qué canción? —pregunto alejándome un poco de ella.

—Iba a cantar para ti, pero considerando que ya nos besamos, pues no sé si tenga sentido —ella me explica y aunque esté sonriendo, en sus ojos veo un rastro de tristeza.

—Para mí tendrá, quiero escucharla, quiero saber que es lo que tiene preparado Tori Vega —le respondo con una sonrisa y tomando su mano—. Tal vez pueda molestarte con eso.

Vega me da un golpe en mi mano y yo sólo puedo reirme de su expresión. Tan tierna y linda, no sabía que yo podía verme tierna y linda.

—Vamos. —Tomo su mano y salimos del baño, cuidando que nadie nos vea, no quiero que piensen que Jade West es una romántica y tierna chica, además, deben saber que nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede acercarse a Vega; ella es mía.

Entramos a la caja negra, ya están casi todos aquí, sólo falta Sikowits... Y olvidemos eso, porque nuestro loco profesor está de pie, en el centro del escenario mirando su coco como su fuera la cosa más bella del mundo, ¿qué tiene con los cocos?

Nos sentamos, cambio de lugar con alguien para poder estar al lado de Vega, la verdad, no me molestan las miradas curiosas, pero como estoy en el cuerpo de Tori y ella en el mío, ver a Jade West sonrojada va a ser novedad hasta que esto dure.

A veces, que es casi siempre, me he preguntado por qué pasó esto, ¿tenía que pasar esto para apreciar más a Vega? ¿Mí casa? ¿Mis padres? Porque sí, extraño a mi mamá, debo admitir que también a mi papá, aunque a veces él se ponga en modo odioso y me amenace con sacame de HA. Extraño pasar tiempo con ellos, que aunque era poco, lo extraño.

Extraño las caricias de mi mamá, y aunque a todos les parezca raro y extraño, yo extraño las veces que mi mamá iba a mi habitación y pasaba sus manos por mi rostro y susurraba cuanto me ama, ella siempre piensa que yo estaba dormida. Cuando esté en mi cuerpo, lo primero que haré, después de besar a Vega, será ir con mi madre y abrazarla.

Jade West no es de dar abrazos pero mi madre lo merece. Lo vale.

—¿Crees que él miré su coco el resto de la hora? —Miro a Vega y como ella mira a Sikowits, una ceja levantada, brazos cruzados, típico de mí.

—¡Sikowits! —grito para llamar su atención asustando a unos cuantos en el proceso, nuestro loco profesor suelta el coco después de dar un leve salto.

—Jade, Robbie, hagan lo suyo —menciona él para después recoger el coco y tomar asiento y volver a mirar el coco como si fuera lo más bello.

Vega se pone de pie y se reúne con Robbie, él comienza a tocar la guitarra, sólo serán ellos dos. El sonido de las cuerdas me gusta, es muy tranquilizador. Vega acerca el micrófono, ellos no dirán nada y sólo cantarán. Yo sólo quiero escucharla, quiero saber que cantará para mí.

Tori:

 _It's obvious you're meant for me_

 _Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

 _Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_

 _But I'll never show it on my face_

Robbie:

 _But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

Tori y Robbie:

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

 _I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

Estoy presenciando como Vega está batallando por no llorar, la canción dice mucho, y creo saber porque la canción le provoca tanto se sentimiento. Ella ocultaba que me amaba, ella miraba cuando yo besaba a Beck, ella me ayudaba a regresar con él.

Le hacía daño sin saber que lo estaba causando.

Paso saliva intentando eliminar el repentino nudo en mi garganta. No había sentido tantas ganas de llorar como en esta ocasión. Ella ha soportado mucho y yo, ¿qué he hecho por ella?

Robbie:

 _I don't wanna live love this way_

 _I don't wanna hide us away_

 _I wonder if it ever will change_

 _I'm living for that day_

Tori:

 _Someday_

 _When you hold me in the street_

 _And you kiss me on the dance floor_

 _I wish that we could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that_

 _'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

Robbie

 _Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

Tori:

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

 _I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

 _Why can't we be like that_

 _Wish we could be like that_

Cuando ellos terminan, todos se quedan en silencio, Vega tiene los ojos puestos en el suelo, no sé ni cómo sentirme, cómo reaccionar, esta canción me ha abierto los ojos, no sólo por lo que Vega siente, sino por lo que yo hacía, pero yo no sabía. Yo no sabía que ella estaba enamorada de mí, yo no sabía que la hacía sufrir, ¡yo no lo sabía!

—Eso fue triste pero muy bonito —comenta Sikowits mirando a Vega—. A veces no nos damos cuenta de lo mucho que hacemos sufrir a alguien hasta que lo vemos por nuestros propios ojos.

Y ahora me doy cuenta de eso, pero, puedo reparar el daño, ¿cierto? Fue un daño del cual yo no tenía idea, no lo hice con esa intención, yo... No sé si me alcance la vida para devolver todo lo que Vega ha hecho por mí. Pero al menos haré el intento de ser alguien mejor, para Vega.

—Tomen asiento —indica Sikowits.

Miro a Vega y dejo prestar atención a los demás, ella no me ha mirado, no ha dicho nada, ni siquiera ha levantado los ojos. Muerdo mi labio inferior, me giro y veo a todos, ellos están atentos a la presentación Ben con Luke.

Esta es mi oportunidad.

Me acerco a Vega, y tomo su mano. Ella se estremece un poco pero aun así no aleja su mano.

—Puedes decirlo, puedes besarme, puedo besarte, puedo decir con toda seguridad que te quiero y no quiero que te apartes de mí.

Me alejo y miro hacia donde a Ben y Luke bailando como dos niños sin ritmo.

—Y yo te amo.

Sonrío y algo dentro de mí revolotea.

 **¡Y aquí está el otro capítulo! ¡La presentación de Tori! Y como verán, ahora sí se puede decir que tanto Jade como Tori, estan al tanto de los sentimientos de cada una... ¿ahora todo será color de rosa? Las cosas pueden mejorar o pueden empeorar...**

 **Muchas cosas pasarán. Espero les haya gustado.**


	12. CAPÍTULO 11

**Para este capitulo si quieren escuchar "Something's gotta give" de Camila Cabello, o pueden escuchar "Leave me or Love me" de Little Mix, cual sea de los dos puede ser... Advierto, una de estas canciones será usada para el final.**

 **TORI**

No me había sentido tan feliz como lo estoy ahora. Despertar y sentir el cuerpo de Jade a mí lado, es lo mejor del mundo. Anoche nos quedamos muy tarde hablando sobre cualquier cosa, las risas inundaban su habitación, no sabía que pasar casi tres horas hablando con Jade, sería muy agradable.

No había vergüenza alguna, y hablábamos como si nos conociéramos desde hace muchos años. Como si hubiéramos comenzado primero con una amistad para después seguir con una especie de relación entre las dos. Aún no sé qué relación tenemos. Nos besamos, nos damos caricias, y a veces pasa algo más pero siempre nos detenemos antes de dar ese paso; quizá sí estamos en una relación, pero aún no decidimos nombrarla.

Creo que estamos bien así.

Abro los ojos, ya me acostumbré a ver la característica decoración de Jade. Ya me acostumbré a esto, y ya no puedo quejarme de estar en el cuerpo de Jade, pero si hubiera la posibilidad de cambiar, lo haría, porque extraño a mis padres, a Trina, sí, extraño a Trina y su loca manera de despertarme. Extraño mi casa.

—Deja de moverte, Vega —me dice Jade... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es Jade!

—¡Eres tú! —exclamo quedando sentada en la cama y quitando las sábanas para ver a Jade—. ¡Tú!

Jade gruñe y me mira, sus ojos azules, su mirada asesina, su cara de molestia, no tenía idea de lo mucho que la extrañaba. Sonrío y celebró como una niña pequeña. ¡Estoy en mi cuerpo!

—Soy yo, ya déjame... ¡Oh! —Jade se incorpora y me abraza, ¡su olor! Extrañaba eso.

Respondo su abrazo y escondo mi cabeza en el hueco que hay entre su hombro y cuello. Creo que después de todo, ambas extrañamos el cuerpo de la otra.

Nos alejamos, Jade toma mi rostro entre sus manos, y me mira con esos intensos ojos azules. Amo esos ojos, amo la sonrisa que tiene en estos momentos Jade, amo a Jade West. Amo la manera en como acaricia mi rostro, como si ella quisiera grabar en su mente cada detalle de mi rostro. Cada expresión, cada gesto.

—¿Cómo paso? —pregunta ella en un susurro, estamos tan cerca que no es necesario hablar más fuerte.

—No lo sé pero me alegro de al fin poder ver tus ojos y claro, de estar en mi cuerpo para poder besarte —le confieso y sé qué me he sonrojado, siento como mi rostro arde.

—Tonta —comenta Jade para después reírse, ¡oh vaya que había extrañado esa risa! Ver como ella arruga su frente y como sus ojos se achican.

Agacho mi mirada, me siento feliz, me siento plenamente feliz.

—Ven.

Jade me jala hacia ella y las dos caemos en su cama, yo encima de ella. Jade me abraza y reparte besos por mi rostro; en mis mejillas, nariz, frente, mentón para terminar en mis labios.

Ahí se queda dando pequeños besos, sus labios provocan un leve cosquilleo en mí, y no es que este momento sea de lujuria y pasión, pero con sus besos y pequeñas caricias que me da, algo dentro de mí comienza y termina en mi intimidad, arruinando mis bragas.

—No quisiera interrumpir nada, pero Jade, abajo te buscan.

Me alejo de Jade al escuchar la voz de su madre, ¡oh por Dios! Aclaro mi garganta mientras me bajo de Jade y me repuesto en el lado vacío de la cama. No quiero mirar a la señora West ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar a Jade.

—Voy mamá. —Escucho la puerta cerrarse y yo aprovecho para ocupar mi rostro en la almohada con olor a Jade—. Ay Vega, deja de ser tan vergonzosa.

Y esa es Jade siendo... Jade. No se puede tener a una Jade sin que ella sea mala o diga algo muy a su estilo, pero a pesar de eso, la amo y se lo hago saber—: Igual te amo.

—Me hace feliz saberlo —menciona ella y siento como se levanta de la cama—. Ya vuelvo.

Y sale de su habitación sin un beso, sin nada, es Jade y ella es así, con todo y su maldad la quiero.

Alejo la almohada de mi rostro, es sábado y mis padres no tienen ni la menor idea de que estoy con Jade, bueno, sí la tiene pero no creo que ellos acepten que yo haya dormido con ella, aunque pensando las cosas, no hicimos nada malo, sólo fue dormir y darnos unos cuantos besos. Eso no es hacer nada malo.

Suspiro y me levanto de la cama. Debo ir a casa.

Tomo mis zapatos, y después de ponérmelos, salgo de la habitación. Desbloqueo mi celular sólo para darme cuenta que tengo tres llamadas perdidas de mi mamá, tres de Trina y un mensaje de ella.

Trina: "Maldita sea Tori, ¿dónde estás? Papá y mamá te buscan, les dije que estabas con André haciendo una tarea, ¿dónde demonios estás?"

¡Oh rayos! Suelto un gemido de horror al saber que mis padres probablemente me maten por no llegar a dormir, ¿y por qué Trina dijo que estaba con André? Eso quizá complique las cosas y yo no quiero morir.

Tori: "Voy en camino, ¿papá y mamá se encuentra ahí?"

Después de mandar el mensaje, voy hacia a la salida, quizá Jade aun siga ocupada hablando con no sé quien, y yo debo llegar a casa.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, la planta baja está muy silenciosa para que la persona que vino a buscar a Jade, fuera su padre. Quizás algún familiar lejano y del cual yo no tenga conocimiento alguno, aunque pensando bien las cosas, desconozco de la familia de Jade, sólo conozco a sus padres. Quizás ella...

Me detengo antes de llegar a la sala principal, ¿es Beck? ¿Él es quien buscaba a Jade?

—Lo sé, pero... Te sigo queriendo, Beck y esto es complicado. —Las palabras de Jade se vuelven puñaladas en mi corazón, ella lo sigue queriendo, ella... Ella se escucha mal, ella...

—Jade, siento lo de la fiesta, jamás quise lastimarte, eres muy importante para mí, y también te sigo queriendo.

Cierro mis ojos sometiendo como mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos, y yo no puedo hacer nada, no puedo reclamar nada, no puedo... Agacho la cabeza y me aferró a la pared, es mi único soporte en estos momentos, porque siento que mi vida se viene en pedazos.

Y siento la primera lágrima en caer, y no es la única, en pocos segundos mis mejillas quedan completamente empapada por las lágrimas, ¿por qué me ilusione? Y esta maldita ilusión me ha roto el corazón, y no puedo culpar a Jade, ni siquiera puedo culpar a Beck, porque nunca hubo algo entre Jade y yo, nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá.

Aquí sólo hay un culpable y soy yo. Yo me hice ilusiones, yo... ¡Yo fui la estúpida que creí que algo podría pasar!

—Quisiera poder enmendar mi error y tener otra oportunidad contigo pero... —Cada palabra de Beck pisotea los pedazos de mi corazón, sin consideración, sin piedad.

—No digas nada, no hay error que enmendar, Beck. —Y con eso, Jade me mató.

Debo salir de aquí, debo... Subo las escaleras corriendo, intento no hacer ruido en el proceso. Entro a la habitación de Jade, saco mi celular y le llamo a Trina.

Uno, dos, tres tonos y ella no responde, ¡maldita sea Trina, responde por favor! Ruego intentando calmar mi llanto.

— _"¡Mierda Tori, ¿dónde estás?"_ —Sí ella suena muy molesta pero ahora no importa eso.

— _"Ven por mí, estoy... eatoy con Jade, sólo ven por mí, por favor Trina"_ —le digo controlando el llanto pero después de eso, me suelto a llorar como niña pequeña.

— _"Voy para allá."_

Finalizo la llamada y me dejo caer al suelo, me aferro al borde de la cama, dejando que mis lágrimas mojen parte de las sábanas.

¿Cómo puede doler algo que ni siquiera comenzo? ¿Cómo puede una ilusión romper un corazón en mil pedazos? ¿Cómo fue que me ilusione? ¿Cómo caí ante una ilusión? ¿Cómo...?

—Estúpida —digo apretando mis dientes y apuñando mis manos sacando fuerzas de cualquier lado para evitar gritar.

Y me duele tanto, me duele saber que fui... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué caí? ¿Por qué me entregue sin antes prevenir? ¿Por qué me lancé al vacío si no había una red que me salvara del duro golpe que me daría? Porque simplemte me deje guiar por el amor que siento por Jade, porque siempre ea así, porque ella nunca dejo en claro si posición para conmigo, y yo vi algo donde no lo había.

Al final de cuentas, nunca tuve a Jade, sólo una parte de ella, pero fue tan pequeña y devastadora a la vez.

Pensé que después de los besos compartidos el día de las presentaciones y de las pequeñas confesiones, las cosas serían mejor, pensé que Jade me daría la oportunidad de demostrar lo que yo siento por ella y de poder ganarme su corazón.

Creo que no tuve ni la oportunidad de competir por él. Por ese corazón que le pertenece a Beck.

Mi celular vibra con un mensaje de Trina, ella acaba de llegar y me duele aún más saber lo que me espera. Con un último mensaje para ella, me levanto del suelo, limpio mis lágrimas y salgo de la habitación con la frente en alto.

No voy a demostrar lo destrozada que estoy, no voy a permitir que nadie vea lo mal que estoy. No lo haré.

Bajo de nuevo esas escaleras, me detengo por unos segundos tras escuchar las risas de Jade y Beck, supongo que regresaron. Paso saliva con fuerza en un intento fallido de eliminar el maldito nudo en mi garganta, que a cada segundo se hace más fuerte e imposible de ignorar.

Reanudo mi camino buscando pasar desapercibida por ellos, y llegar al auto de Trina sin tener que mirar como mis amigos se demuestran ese amor que se tienen, no me pienso quedar y ver como Jade me dice que ha regresado con Beck, no...

—Hey, Vega, pensé que estabas dormida. —Me detengo en seco tras el llamado de Jade, _por favor, sólo déjame ir_ , pienso volviendo a sentir como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.

—¿Te unes a nosotros para ver películas? —Ahora es el turno de Beck para aumentar mis ganas de llorar.

—Vamos Vega, Beck y yo arreglamos las cosas y no será incómodo. —Cierro mis ojos ante la confección de Jade y muerdo mi labio—. ¿Vega?

Escucho a Jade venir hacia mí, yo sigo parada, sólo estoy a escasos dos metros de la puerta principal y me podré ir. Podré estar en casa, pensar las cosas y quizás, encontrar la manera de que esto ya no duela más.

Así que cuando siento la mano de Jade sobre mi hombro, me alejo de ella y me apresuro a la salida, seguida de Jade. Escucho sus pasos tras de mí pero yo no puedo detenerme, no puedo verla, no puedo enfrentarme a ella porque sé qué voy a terminar rompiéndome ante ella.

—¡Vega, ¿qué te pasa!? —exclama Jade tomando mi brazo y jalando mi cuerpo hacia ella, estaba cerca de llegar al auto de Trina—. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasa?

Y si antes sus caricias me hacían sentir mariposas y que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, ahora sólo queman. Sus caricias se han vuelto puñaladas.

—D-Déjame ir —suplico alejando su mano de mí—. Déjame. —Me suelto de su agarre, su confusión fue mi oportunidad y ahora he quedado libre de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella acercándose a mí pero yo retrocedo negando con mi cabeza, ya no lucho contra las lágrimas, ya no lucho contra el dolor. Sólo me rindo ante él.

—Sé feliz —le digo y salgo corriendo al auto de Trina.

—¡Tori! ¡Tori!

Ignoro los gritos de Jade y subo al auto donde Trina me espera y se ve sorprendida por mi estado—: Arranca, arranca por favor.

Sin hacer preguntas, Trina arranca el auto. Veo por el espejo a Jade y como corre intentando alcanzar el auto pero falla, sé qué está gritando mi nombre, sé qué me está llamando pero también sé qué mi corazón se quedó con ella.

 **Y llegando al final del capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? En lo personal, escuchaba Something's gotta give mientras escribía y debo admitir que fue difícil.**

 **En fin, gracias por su apoyo y claro, por seguir esta historia, sus comentarios me agradan. De verdad les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer y comentar. Gracias, muchas gracias.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	13. CAPÍTULO 12

**Aqui tienen el capítulo, espero les sea de su agrado.**

 **JADE**

Mirar como Tori se alejaba en el auto de Trina y saber que ella había terminado con algo que ni siquiera había comenzado, me ha causado un gran dolor. Uno que no había sentido antes, uno que se vuelve más y más grande y profundo con cada maldito segundo que pasa que estoy lejos de ella.

Lejos de poder saber que fue lo que paso, lejos de poder abrazarla y besarla. Lejos de poder disfrutar de los momentos con ella.

No. No voy a permitir que eso pase. Vega me va a escuchar, quiera o no. No puede simplemente dejarme aquí, a mitad del maldito camino, llorando por su maldita ausencia. ¡Ella no puede hacerme esto!

Sé qué ella no jugó conmigo, sé qué ella realmente me ama, lo vi en sus ojos, lo supe por sus lágrimas. Y yo sé qué la quiero, que no puedo estar sin ella, que... ¡Mierda! ¡Creo que la amo y la he perdido sin poder decirle nada! ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así? ¿Cómo terminamos así? Ella lejos de mí, yo lejos de ella.

Trago saliva, lo hago con fuerza, deseando que eso me sirva para encontrar una respuesta a esto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué mierda pasó? ¿Qué...? No entiendo, de verdad que no lo hago. En un momento estábamos bien, despertando en mi cama después de una increíble noche, recuperé mi cuerpo, y la abracé, pero no la base, no lo hice. Y creo que nuestro último beso fue el de anoche.

—¿Jade?

Miro a Beck, para después regresar mis ojos al camino por donde se fue Vega, por donde ella se alejó de mí, dejándome con una incógnita enorme.

—Se fue —digo en un susurro, más para mí que para Beck, y mi voz no sonó realmente mi voz—. Ella sólo se fue y yo... ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé, pero sí realmente quieres a Tori, irás por ella y solucionarán las cosas; eres Jade West y nadie te dice que hacer, ¿dejarás que Tori te diga que hacer?

Miro de nuevo a Beck, él me sonríe y sé qué tiene razón. Yo soy Jade West y nadie me dice que hacer. Y quiero a Vega pero no sé qué fue lo que pasó para que ella haya decidido salir corriendo de aquí, llorando y prácticamente, con el corazón destrozado.

Debo ir con ella y aclarar las cosas, no voy a dejar que esto termine sin comenzar, no dejaré que esta vez mi orgullo gane. Debo ir con Vega.

—Iré con ella —digo y doy la vuelta para ir por mi auto.

—¡Ve por ella! —exclama Beck y aunque nuestra conversación fue algo triste, quedamos como amigos, y claro, él sabe lo que siento por Vega y supo apoyarme.

Corro hasta mi habitación y busco con desesperación mis llaves, ¿dónde demonios están? Yo siempre dejo las llaves en la mesa de noche, pero, ¿ahora deciden desaparecer?

No puedo perder más tiempo sin arreglar las cosas con Vega, ¡y mis malditas llaves no...! ¡Ya las encontré!

Tomo las llaves que estaban debajo de la chaqueta de Vega; ella la olvidó, la dejo aquí y por el momento, es lo único que tengo de ella.

—¿Jade? —Me giro hacia mi madre—. ¿Estuviste llorando? ¿Qué pasó?

Trago saliva una vez más, no sé ni como decirle a mi madre sobre lo que siento por Vega, pero debo hacerlo. No voy a negar nada.

—Creo que amo a Vega —respondo ignorado su pregunta—. Y ella se fue llorando de aquí, no sé qué pasó, no entiendo nada, sólo que debo estar con ella y explicarle algo que aún no comprendo.

Mi madre me sonríe y me sorprendo que sonría. Pensé que me iba a gritar o algo por el estilo.

—Entonces ve por ella —me dice y se hace a un lado para que yo pueda pasar.

Antes de salir, me detengo y le doy un gran abrazo, extrañaba a mi madre, sus consejos y sus regaños—: Gracias mamá.

Después de eso, salgo de la mansión y subo a mi auto, Beck se ha ido, luego hablaré con él y le agradeceré también.

Suspiro. Y no había estado tan nerviosa. Parece que todos están en casa, ¿cómo demonios voy a entrar? Dudo que me dejen entrar por la puerta principal si Vega les contó lo que sea que haya pasado.

Cierro mis ojos y recuerdo el momento en el que Tori subió al auto de la loca y me ignoró. Ese momento me dolió, dolió que haya ignorado mis gritos, pero esta vez no me va a ignorar. Ella me va a escuchar quiera o no.

Sigo pensando que esto no puede terminar sin empezar.

Bajo del auto, sino entró por la puerta, lo haré por la ventana de Vega, conozco bien la casa como para saber que Vega nunca ha cerrado esa ventana y sólo la tiene medio cerrada. Luego de pensar como rayos voy a subir, suspiro y hago mi primer intento, pero terminó fallando y cayendo al maldito suelo.

—¡Mierda! —gruño y vuelvo a intentar subir pero no alcanzo a sujetarme y por eso termino cayendo al suelo.

Por la puerta principal será; pienso y camino hasta la puerta, espero y pueda pasar, hablar con Vega y solucionar las cosas. No quiero perderla.

Toco la puerta, y espero a que alguien abra, quizás Trina me abra y me haga muchas preguntas o no me deje entrar y me mande por un tubo. También puede ser el padre de Tori y él es policía, y él ama mucho a su hija, y yo la hice llorar, aunque no sé porque la hice la llorar pero no quiero enfrentarme a su padre el policía.

Creo que fue mala idea, debí esperar hasta verla en HA, y así evitar que su padre me mate por hacer llorar a su princesa y... Doy varios pasos hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Jade? —Un suspiro de alivio sale de mí al escuchar la voz de Vega, no me había sentido tan aliviada y feliz—. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

Ruedo mis ojos por esa pregunta tan tonta, ¿qué que hago aquí? ¿En serio me está preguntando eso?

—¿Podemos hablar? —pregunto dejando mi enojo de lado, no es el momento para enojarme, no quiero terminar discutiendo con ella.

Tori me mira, lo hace con esos hermosos ojos cafés, lo cuales vi durante un tiempo y me acostumbré a ellos. Pero ahora hay mucha tristeza en esos ojos, y por algo que yo hice, pero no sé qué demonios hice.

Vega cierra la puerta, pensé que íbamos a pesar a su habitación, no estar aquí. Paso saliva y sigo a Vega hasta la banca que hay. Me siento a su lado y dejo que pasen los segundos antes de hablar con ella, no sé cómo comenzar o que decir.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —pregunto ladeando un poco mi cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver a Vega.

Debo decir que mi pregunta sono más a reclamo que otra cosa pero estoy molesta, confundida, dolida, yo sólo quiero saber la razón por la que se fue sin decirme nada y claro, por ignorarme.

—Porque era lo mejor —me responde ella desviando sus ojos.

—¿¡Lo mejor!? ¿Lo mejor para quién? Dime Vega, ¿para quién? —Ahora sí estoy reclamando por tonta respuesta, no entiendo para quién era mejor, ¿para mí? ¿Qué no me está viendo con mis ojos rojos e hinchados? ¿Qué no se da cuenta del dolor que siento?

—Jade sólo déjalo así. —Muerdo mi labio y resoplo con molestia. ¿Cómo puede pedirme algo así? ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

—Escuchame, no vine hasta aquí para que me digas eso, tampoco estoy tan jodida para dejar las cosas así. No sé qué pasó o que hice, pero Tori, estoy tan perdida en ti que no sé cómo paso, yo no... No quiero que esto acabe, no ha comenzado, ¿y ya terminó? Me duele saberlo y no sé porque razón debo disculparme.

Otra vez estoy llorando por sentir la frustración y la impotencia de no saber que hice mal, no entiendo nada, sólo quiero poder tener la oportunidad de estar con Vega.

Siento los brazos de Vega rodear mi cuerpo, y yo me aferro a ella, deseando que esto fuera la manera de solucionar las cosas, queriendo recibir más que esto pero sólo puedo quedarme aquí, entre sus brazos y llorar. Llorar porque no quiero perder a Vega, no quiero que se aleje de mí. Estando con ella todo se vuelve sencillo y complicado a la vez, pero de esa manera nos gusta.

Siempre encontramos la solución juntas, no separadas, porque siendo así, las dos somos un desastre. Entonces, ¿por qué no encontrar una solución ahora? Estamos juntas, ¿no?

—Jade, no hiciste nada, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos —susurra Vega y aunque no quiera, aunque me duela y aunque después me arrepiento, afirmo a su petición. No creo que pueda hablar, no cuando hay un nudo en mi garganta.

 **¡Y el drama sigue! Pobre de Jade, pero un poco de sufrimiento no viene mal. Espero les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	14. CAPÍTULO 13

**Y después de tanto tiempo, no sé cuantos días fueron sin actializar, en fin, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, el final está cerca, aún no sé cuantos capítulos queden, en fin. Disfruten del capítulo.**

 **TORI**

El inicio de semana fue un desastre. ¿Por qué? Empezando, Trina entró muy temprano a mi habitación y me despertó a gritos, provocando que cayera de la cama y me diera un tremendo golpe en mi trasero. Oh, y no acabo ahí.

No había agua caliente por un problema con el calentador. Eran las 6:10 de la mañana y tuve que bañarme con agua muy helada. Voy a terminar con un resfriado.

Después de eso, Trina volvió a hacer de las suyas y me dejó a tres cuadras del colegio, todavía que me despierta temprano, me abandona a tres cuadras. Tuve que cambiar pero eso no fue lo malo, en realidad, disfrute de la caminata. Lo malo fue cuando puse un pie dentro de Hollywood Arts.

Un globo con harina aterrizó en mi cabeza cubriendo gran parte de esta con eso.

Los que estaban ahí se burlaron de mí pero eso no me importó vi a Jade, ella me miraba, estaba sorprendida y ella no se burlaba, no lo hacía.

Entonces ella sólo amenazó con sus tijeras aquel que siguiera riendo y así, gracias a ella, terminó mi tortura matutina. Pero ya no vi a Jade después de eso, y aunque quería acercarme a ella y agradecerle, no apreció.

Ella sólo desapareció sin decir nada.

Después de las clases, en la hora del descanso, esperaba ver a Jade, pero ella no estaba. Pregunté varias veces por ella pero sólo me decían que estaba ocupada con un trabajo, ¿qué trabajo? Estaba triste por no poder verla. Pero entendía que ella, tal vez, me estaba dando espacio, muy a su manera, pues yo no quería ni quiero que se aleje de mí ni que me ignore.

Esto estaba sacándome de mi tranquilidad.

Para el segundo día, no fue mejor que el anterior. Llegué tarde a clases, no vi a Jade en ningún momento, y olvide mi dinero para el almuerzo, además de recibir un castigo por no prestar atención a la clase.

Tenía que pasar una hora después de clases para hacer un ensayo de porque es importante estar atento a la clase.

Pensé que después de eso vería a Jade, pero fue el mismo resultado. Ella me estaba evitando y no sabía como sentirme. Estaba mal, triste, enojada, intranquila. No podía estar ni cinco minutos atenta a las cosas que me decían. Sólo podía pensar en Jade y la razón por la que ella me ignoraba.

Tuve varios castigos a lo largo de la semana, llamadas de atención y un severo pero muy severo, regaño por parte de mis padres. Ellos me han preguntado que es lo que me está pasando, desde el día que llegue de cada de Jade llorando, han estado sobre mí preguntando la razón de mi repentino cambio.

No puedo decirles que se trata de Jade. Ellos harán más preguntas, y más preguntas y yo no estoy lista para decirles que amo a Jade, la persona que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que llegue a Hollywood Arts, ellos me verían como una loca por sentir eso, y tal vez lo estoy pero es lo que siento.

Amo a Jade con todo y su mal humor. Ella es diferente cuando está conmigo, ella es tierna y cariñosa a su manera. Quizá no lo comprendan pero Jade puede ser muy linda y cariñosa, yo lo sé y con eso me basta pero no estoy segura que eso baste para mis padres.

Y en resumidas cuentas, estoy agradecida que sea viernes. Ya no hay escuela mañana, ya no tendré que pasar por algo raro al llegar a Hollywood Arts, podré descansar y quizás hablar con Jade, si es que no desaparece.

Y ahora estamos en clase de Sikowits, hoy será la presentación de los proyectos de investigación, el cual no tengo, por la razón que no tenía nada en mente. Lo único que tengo en mente es a Jade y lo hermosa que es.

Al fin puedo verla después de esta semana donde sólo estuvo evitándome y tal parece que ahora también lo hace.

Ella tomo asiento a mi lado izquierdo, y ella sólo se ha limitado en ver su cuaderno, ¿qué tiene de interesante ese cuaderno? ¿Por qué no me mira? ¿Por qué me evita? Sé lo que dije, que necesitaba tiempo pero no quería que ella se alejara.

¿Acaso se dio cuenta que no valgo la pena? ¿Se dio cuenta de su error al dejar a Beck? ¿Se dio cuenta que no siente nada por mí? ¿Esto seguirá así? ¿Voy a perder a mi amiga?

Son tantas...

—¡Toro pasa! —exclama Sikowits y agacho mi mirada por no tener el trabajo.

—No lo tengo —digo sin atreverme a levantar mi vista.

—Te veré al final de clase. —Afirmo a Sikowits sin levantar la cabeza, otro castigo bien merecido.

Suelto el aire y sólo prestó atención a lo que sea que Sikowits esté diciendo, no puedo permitirme otro castigo.

 **JADE**

Veo de reojo a Vega, me sorprende que no tenga su trabajo, yo sabía que ella estaba rebajando en algo pero, ¿qué paso? ¿Qué...?

—Bien, ¿quién pasará ahora para presentar su informe?

Levanto mis ojos de mi cuaderno para ver a Sikowits. Nunca me había sentido tan triste y sin ganas de hacer nada. Evite a Vega todo el tiempo, no quería verla, no quiera escucharla. Buscaba una salida o excusa para no encontrarme con ella.

No me había sentido tan expuesta a ella. Vega me ha hecho sentir temor, ansiedad, felicidad, desprecio, odio, pero sobretodo, me hizo sentir vulnerable y expuesta a todo.

Me descubrí amando a Vega y odiando al mismo tiempo ese sentimiento, pero no puedo negarlo más, y Vega no me hace las cosas sencillas.

—Jade, es tu turno. —Afirmo y me levanto tomando la hoja de mi informe.

Cambie mi tema a última hora, cambie un tema terminado por uno totalmente nuevo, algo que no había aceptado y del cual, me siento frágil y confundida.

—¿De qué es tu tema? —pregunta Sikowits mirándome con esos ojos que claramente hay algo extraño en ellos.

Pasó saliva y desvió mi mirada hacia donde está Tori. Ella me mira fijamente, y es la primera vez en todo el día que la veo. ¿Cómo puede aguantar tanto tiempo sin ver sus ojos? ¿Sin ver su rostro? ¿Su sonrisa? ¿Sin escuchar su voz?

—El amor —respondo sin despegar mis ojos de Vega quien sonríe un poco.

—Deslumbranos. —Vuelvo a tragar saliva, miro mi hoja, ahora que lo pienso, todo esto lo puedo decir sin necesidad de leer.

Miro a Tori, y sonrío por primera vez después de toda la semana. Amo a Tori Vega, amo cada detalle de ella, amo cada gesto, amo que ella sea así conmigo. Creo que la comencé a amar desde el momento que la vi pero no me di cuenta.

Suspiro y miro mi hoja, la primera frase, al igual que todas, me las sé de memoria.

—El amor no es más que nada un sentimiento que te elige sin tú esperarlo, simplemente llega y te atrapa, y cuando te das cuenta, ya es muy tarde para intentar cambiar las cosas. Pero el amor es tan complicado que no sabes como actuar cuando ves a la persona que amas, a veces te vuelves torpe, idiota, y otras veces dices cosas para protegerte pero sabes que con eso estás lastimado a esa persona.

Me detengo y veo por unos instantes a Vega, sus ojos en mí, la sorpresa en ellos, pero también hay mucha confusión. Y vuelvo a sonreír para continuar con mi informe.

—Yo me descubrí enamorada, y me asustó estarlo pero entonces me hice una sencilla y a la vez complicada pregunta, "¿por qué me enamoré?" Y fue ahí que me di cuenta de lo afortunada que era. El amor es algo estúpido, si me lo preguntan, porque muchas confundimos amor con admiración, con obsesión, muchas veces decimos estar enamorados sólo para encajar en ciertos grupos o por la sociedad.

»Pero entonces, encontré una respuesta a mi pregunta. Me enamoré de las pequeñas cosas, los pequeños gestos, las palabras de apoyo. Me enamoré de las risas, de las cómplices miradas. Me enamoré de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, me enamoré de su molesta pero agradable voz. Me enamoré de su torpeza, pero sobretodo, me di cuenta que ya no puedo estar sin mirar sus ojos, sin escuchar su voz, sin recibir uno de sus abrazos. Sin ver lo odiosamente hermosa que se ve y si aún no te queda claro, te amo Vega. Te amo sobre todas las cosas, te amo porque no puedo ni quiero odiarte, porque jamás sentiría odio. Simplemte te amo y no me arrepiento.

Termino de recitar mi investigación que más investigación fue revelación, si con esto Vega no me acepta, ya no sé que más puedo hacer para tenerla conmigo.

Veo como Vega se levanta y sale del salón. No, no, no... Ella, ¿por qué se fue? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? ¿Dije algo malo?

—Eso fue excelente y algo fuerte para Toro —dijo Sikowits sacándome de mi estado de shock—. Deberías...

No lo dejo terminar y corro hasta la salida, no voy a perder a Vega, no puedo perderla.

¿Dónde podrá estar? ¿El baño? No creo, a esta hora estaría repleto por estúpidas señoritas retacando su maquillaje, así que ese lugar queda descartado. ¿El cuarto del conserje? Estoy segura que está ahi, ni puede ir a otro lugar, ¿cierto?

Con paso apresurado me dirijo hacia mi destino, deseando que ella esté ahí. Necesito solucionar las cosas, no puedo seguir así. Me duele esta maldita situación, me duele no poder estar al lado de Vega, y me duele que ella no vea lo mal que lo estoy pasando por ello.

Me detengo frente a la puerta antes de entrar, estoy nerviosa. Oh vaya que lo estoy. Tomo el pomo y giro lentamente...

—¿Jade? —Me giro ante el llamado y veo a Vega, ¿qué hace ahí? Pensé...—. ¿Qué haces? Espera, ¿pensabas que estaba ahí? Pero, ¿y la clase? ¡¿Te sacaron de la clase?!

—¿Tú...? ¿Estás bien? Digo, yo no pretendía, ya sabes... Yo no... No quería que... ¡Maldición! —Soy una completa idiota, no puedo completar ninguna frase y todo por estos nervios.

Pero es que tenerla frente a mí, con su mirada divertida y con esa sonrisa en sus labios, creo que no me había sentido tan perdida en sus ojos, tan enamorada de ella. Creo que estoy perdida... No, no creo, estoy perdida.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a...? Ahh no, no me fui porque me sintiera mal, no Jade, tenía que ir al baño, ya sabes, emergencia. —Tori termina con una risa nerviosa y agachando su mirada.

Que tienes se ve así, muy linda, es como si ella y entonces yo podría... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy...? No, no voy a divagar ahora como lo hacía antes de este día, sólo quiero concentrarme en Tori y en esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene en estos momentos, y la manera en como captura su labio inferior, y como me mira. ¡Oh! Esa mirada suya me encanta, en serio, podría pasar horas y horas mirando como ella me mira. Como sus ojos se posan en mí, como todo lo demás desaparece cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos.

Como mi día cambia, como ella hace que todo sea magnífico, y como ella, con las pequeños cosas que hacía, me logró enamorar.

—Así que me amas, ¿eh? —Ahora ella se burla, veo su sonrisa que ha cambiado por una de burla.

—Cállate —digo desviando mi mirada de ella, de pronto sentí como el calor subía hasta mis mejillas.

—¡La gran Jade West se ha sonrojado! —Luchó contra las ganas de sonreír pero es casi imposible teniendo a Tori aquí—. ¿Puedes decir que me amas?

Ruedo mis ojos y sonrío como loca enamorada, lo que hago por ella no lo haría por nadie.

—Te amo —susurro y no sé porque me siento tan nerviosa y avergonzada, es sólo una oración de dos palabras, no tiene gran cosa... ¿o sí?

—No te escuche —se burla Vega acercándose más a mí.

—Te amo, Vega. —Elevo mi voz un poco y Vega toma mi rostro entre sus manos. Su tacto quema y yo no puedo resistir la tentación de besarla, de tanerla entre mis brazos.

—Sigo sin escuchar. —Sí, definitivamente voy a matar a esta chica.

Sonrío de medio lado y me acerco a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—¡Te amo, Tori Vega! —grito provocando que Vega retrocedía varios pasos. Me comienzo a reír por la cara de susto que puso ella—. ¿Ahora sí escuchaste, Vega?

—No sólo yo —se queja y me muestra una hermosa sonrisa, ya se recupero del susto inicial—. Ahora, ¿por qué no hablamos en privado, señorita West?


	15. CAPÍTULO 14

**Para este capitulo pueden escuchar "Next to me" de Imagine Dragons cuando sea la perspectiva de Jade. Y pues espero les agrade el capítulo.**

 **TORI**

Si el besarnos hasta quedar sin aliento es la mejor manera de hablar, pues que así sea, porque los labios de Jade son tan adictivos y tienen ese sabor a café que me vuelve loca y nubla mis sentidos. Sólo puedo pensar en los deliciosos labios de Jade que devoran los míos sin piedad.

Y no me molesta, me excita esto.

Siento las manos de Jade colarse dentro de mi blusa, su tacto es tímido pero a la vez seguro, como si no quisiera tocarme y a la vez sí. Mi piel se eriza, y me cuesta concentrarme en la labor de seguir el beso pues las sensaciones que estoy sintiendo no se compara con algo parecido.

Muchas veces he fantaceado con esto, incluso he llegado a soñar con Jade sobre mí, tocando mi cuerpo sin pudor y vergüenza, haciendo el amor, pero esto, esto simplemente no se compara. Aquello era sólo una visión de lo que he querido y esto son emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos mezclados y revoloteando por todo mi cuerpo.

Me separo un poco de los labios de Jade y ella ataca mi cuello. Una parte muy sensible de mi cuerpo. Cierro mis ojos y jadeo un poco por los besos húmedos de Jade sobre mi piel caliente. Esto es el comienzo para sobrepasar mi límite.

Un grito escapa de mí al sentir como Jade ha apretado mis glúteos, no lo esperaba pero de cierta manera me excita y envía corrientes de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo y termina en cierta parte de mí tan sensible.

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando volví a sentir las manos de Jade recorrer mi espalda por dentro de mi blusa, y sus labios volver a atacar mis labios que le regresan el beso con torpeza.

En esta situación, se llega un momento donde la ropa estorba para un buen recorrido del cuerpo y es ahí cuando uno debe parar las cosas o esto va a terminar con Jade y yo, teniendo sexo en el armario. Pero está esa parte en mi cabeza, que todos tenemos, que no quiere parar, que quiere seguir, que le gusta lo que está pasando. Que le gusta las sensaciones y vibraciones que envían las manos de Jade al tocarme.

Suelto un gemido cuando Jade apretó ligeramente uno de mis pechos sobre la tela de mis sostén. Mi cordura se fue muy lejos y sin boleto de regreso, y mi cuerpo sólo pide más. Quiero más. Quiero que me toque, quiero sentirla. Quiero...

Siento como la pierna de Jade hace presión en mi entrepierna, si antes estaba perdiendo la razón, con esto la perdí y sólo me quedó sujetarme de Jade para evitar caer.

Su presión causó varios gemidos y jadeos de mi parte. No sabía exactamente que estaba pasando, pero debía parar esto, pero, ¿cómo parar algo que me tiene con las emociones y sentimientos revueltos?

—Jade. —Su nombre salió más a gemido que a otra cosa, porque ella ha hecho presión nuevamente en esa parte tan sensible y que ahora, me está causando muchos problemas para controlar mi respiración.

—¿Uhm? —Su murmuro causó que llevara mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio a ella en mi cuello.

Mi espalda recargada sobre una de las paredes del cuarto del conserje, mis manos hechas puño en la blusa de Jade para evitar caer. La pierna de Jade haciendo presión ahí y mi intuición me llevo a mover mis caderas para buscar más fricción.

No sé hasta que punto mis movimientos de cadera se volvieron frenéticos sobre la pierna de Jade, quien ahora me sujetaba por la cintura evitando que cayera y que por algún motivo, yo no dejara de moverme.

No iba parar, no cuando un fuego comenzaba a crecer en mi centro y se expande por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba más, necesitaba llegar al clímax, no podía dejar de moverme, y mi labios buscaban los de Jade en un intento de controlar los gemidos y jadeos. Esto me tenía mal pero a la vez lo sentía tan bien.

Y explote con un grito ahogado en los labios de Jade. Había tenido mi primer orgasmo provocado por Jade West. Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba, como mi respiración era errática. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mi único pensamiento en ese momento era Jade West me hizo llegar.

Oculto mi rostro en su cuello, aún me cuesta respirar, aún puedo sentir las pequeñas olas de corriente viajar por mi cuerpo y estoy segura que aún no puedo mantenerme en pie por mí misma.

—¿Estás bien? —Escuche la pregunta de Jade un poco alejada, estaba algo cansada por el desgaste físico de hace unos intantes.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda con cariño, no había placer y sus besos eran tiernos, con cariño y pausados.

—Más que bien —le respondí y era verdad, a pesar de estar cansada, me sentía feliz, muy feliz de hecho, ¿esto es lo qué causa haber tenido un orgasmo y que la persona que amas te haya hecho tocar el cielo con los dedos?

—¿Alguien está feliz? —Sonreí ante su pregunta tonta, sabía que ella tenía esa sonrisa arrogante y cínica, pero aun así, me hacía sentir especial y boba por esto.

—Muy feliz pero algo cansada. —Me alejo de ella y veo esa hermosa sonrisa, la cual me ha tenido en vela varias noches y ha hecho que mi vida sea más feliz.

Amo esa sonrisa y ser yo la causante.

—Hasta cuando tienes un orgasmo te hago gritar —se burla y mi rostro se torna rojo, si es que se puede estar más rojo—. Orgasmo estilo Jade West.

—Baja ese ego, West. —Golpeo ligeramente su hombro—. Yo puedo hacerte gritar mi nombre si lo quiero.

Jade alza un de sus cejas, esa donde tiene su piercing y su sonrisa me indica que he hablado de más.

—Eso lo tenemos que averiguar pero aquí no, Vega. —Concuerdo con ella, seguir con esto aquí, es demasiado arriesgado y podemos meternos en problemas—. Yo te haré rogar por más.

No sé si sentirme excitada o asustada por la amenaza de Jade pero de nuevo sentí esa descarga, creo que fue excitación. Sólo le bastó decir eso a Jade para evitarme una vez más después de haber tenido un orgasmo.

—Será mejor i-ir a c-clases —digo con torpeza, si Jade me sigue mirando así y mordiendo su labio inferior, terminaremos desnudas aquí y nada me importará sólo hacer que Jade grite mi nombre.

—Vamos, Vega. —Su voz cargada de sensualidad hizo que tragara saliva con fuerza.

Este día será largo.

—Bien, ¿quién será el repartidor de pizza? —pregunto tomando asiento a lado de Jade.

Estamos en mi casa realizando un trabajo que nos dejó Sikowits, una obra para el lunes y hoy es viernes. Sikowits le gusta estresarnos con los trabajos que deja.

Beck mira a Robbie para que este responda pero parece que él no está atento.

—Puede ser Cat —comenta André y Cat celebra con entusiasmo.

—Entonces, Cat será. —Apunto su nombre en mi libreta y me doy cuenta que sólo llevamos eso y llevamos más de cuatro horas reunidos.

Al principio fue un poco difícil ponernos de acuerdo sobre cómo sería la obra, Jade quería de asesinos, Cat de gatos y los más normales fueron André y Rex, porque Robbie quería hacer una obra con un estilo no adecuado para presentar en una escuela. Y Beck había propuesto que fuera de un millonario (él) y sus tres esposas.

Todos negaron a esa petición.

Después de eso, llegó la pizza nos pusimos a comer y ver un programa que Cat nos recomendó. Era divertido ver como hacían competir a otros para conseguir un premio. Jade se quejaba cuando estos caían al agua y resultaban ilesos o terminaban el recorrido ileso.

Y luego de eso, mis padres interrumpieron para avisar que llevarían a Trina al dentista por algo de sus muelas y que regresarian tarde. La discusión se desató después de eso. Beck, André y Cat querían seguir viendo ese programa y Jade no los dejó.

Y eso dio parte a una pequeña pelea entre Cat y Jade por el control remoto, y mi limonada derramada sobre mí. No era agradable sentir el pantalón mojado por limonada helada. Pero eso no terminó ahí, por error, Cat arrojó su limonada en la blusa de Jade.

Las dos estábamos mojadas.

Ese pequeño problema terminó con Jade y yo en mi habitación. Yo estaba semi desnuda cuando ella entró. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de mi ropa interior. De conejitos, en mi defensa, me gustan los conejos. Pero ella sólo camino hasta mí y estampó sus labios con los míos.

Si la vez del armario me hizo gritar. Esta vez en mi habitación no fue la excepción.

Sus manos recorrían lo largo de mis piernas. Yo jugaba en su espalda con mis manos. Quería sentir su piel y rozar con mis uñas cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

Sentía que iba a explotar en cada caricia que Jade me daba. Sentía más su tacto, como arañaba la piel de mis piernas. Y su mano se coló por mis bragas, arrancandome un grito de sopresa. Ella se burló de mí porque me hizo gritar sin tocarme.

No pasó a más y ella retiró su mano para seguir con los besos. Mi grito no fue sólo de placer, la sorpresa también tuvo que ver.

Y después de ese momento subido de tono, ambas bajamos a la sala encontrando a los chicos mirando ese programa y alentando a los competidores.

Y a resumidas cuentas, esta tarea tendrá que ser terminada mañana en casa de Jade. Y yo volveré a pisar su mansión, la segunda vez que lo hago estando en mi cuerpo, y no sé cómo vaya a terminar esta vez para mí. Jade comprobó que me puede hacer gritar sin tocarme por completo y desear que lo hiciera.

Yo no sé cómo haré para cumplir con mis palabras de hacerla gritar mi nombre, pero encontraré la forma.

 **JADE**

Miro a Vega de reojo, ella sigue escribiendo en esa libreta. Los chicos ya se fueron y decidí quedarme con ella. Sus padres aún no llegan y no quería dejarla sola.

Sonrío un poco recordando lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en su habitación. Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo con los chicos aquí, aunque no sería diferente a la ocasión del cuarto del conserje. Pero esta ocasión había más posibilidades que escucharan y no quería responder preguntas, ni ver a Vega sonrojada.

Debo admitir que escuchar el grito de Tori, en el cuarto del conserje, hizo que algo creciera en mi vientre. Me excita escuchar como ella gritaba de placer, un placer que yo le brindaba. No sabía como habíamos llegado a eso, pero no me arrepiento.

Fue la mejor sensación que pude sentir.

Y en su habitación, sentir su piel, escuchar sus suspiros y jadeos, fue sensacional. Yo sólo quería acariciar sus piernas pero metí mi mano en sus bragas y su grito de sorpresa me hizo detenerme.

Aún no era momento para eso.

Y ahora, estando aquí con ella a mi lado, viendo lo concentrada que luce y lo hermosa que se ve con sus gafas medio ladeadas, y su cabello recogido con un simple moño, dejando que algunos mechones queden fuera, me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que soy por tenerla en mi vida.

En estos momentos no hay pasión o lujuria, sólo es un momento donde estamos ella y yo, solas, sin segundas intenciones. Y me agrada. Me agrada estar así con ella.

Me acerco a ella y dejo un beso en su mejilla para después alejarme y prestar atención al programa que deje de escuchar desde hace tiempo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto al sentir la mirada de Vega sobre mí.

—Nada —me responde y hago todo lo posible por no sonreír, pero entonces siento los labios de Tori sobre mi mejilla dejando un sonoro beso—. Estamos a mano.

Y vuelvo a sonreír cuando ella regresó su atención a su libreta. Estamos a mano, ella se robó mi corazón y yo me robé el de ella. Yo le di un beso espontáneo y ella me di otro.

—Te amo. —Dejo salir girando para ver a Vega y como ella deja caer el bolígrafo.

Ella me mira con una gran sonrisa, con una felicidad inexplicable en sus ojos. Nunca me cansaría de ver esa sonrisa y de ver esa felicidad en sus ojos. Es algo que me hace feliz, ea extraño, pero el saber que Tori es feliz y que está bien, me hace inexplicable e inmensamente feliz.

Como estoy ahora.

—También te amo. —Y sella sus palabras con un dulce y tierno beso que hace que sienta ganas de llorar por la felicidad del momento y por saber de lo que estaba perdiendo con mis actos.

No tengo razones para alejarme de Tori, pero sí tengo varias razones para quedarme por siempre a su lado.


	16. CAPÍTULO 15

**Canción sugerida "Body Say" de Demi Lovato.**

 **JADE**

Sigo sin creer que pueda tener a Tori Vega a mi lado. Sé que no he sido la mejor persona con ella, ni siquiera había sido amable, pero de cierta manera ella logró meterse hasta mi corazón. Con esa linda y tierna sonrisa, que aunque lo repita infinidad de ocasiones, esa sonrisa será mi motivo cada día, mi luz, mi todo. Porque si ella sonríe de la manera que lo hace ahora, donde su nariz se arruga y sus ojos se hacen pequeños, eso me va a indicar que ella realmente está feliz, está bien y que estoy haciendo bien las cosas.

No quiero volver a hacerla llorar, no quiero saber que ella derramó alguna lágrima por mí una vez más. Sé qué es casi imposible evitar que ella algún día llegue a llorar por mí, por alguna estupidez que pueda hacer, pero, ¿puedo hacer algo para evitar su llanto? ¿Puedo ver más allá de las cosas y evitarlo? No veo el futuro ni adivino, así que puedo cometer errores, puedo hacer algo estúpido y alejar a Tori de mi lado, cosa que no quiero y que me aterra perderla.

No soy fuerte como todos creen. No sabría que hacer para volver a recuperar a Tori, no sabría ni como seguir con mi vida.

Tori se volvió tan importante para mí que ahora ya no puedo idear un futuro sin ella, y a mí no me gusta eso. No me gusta pensar o imaginar un futuro cuando hay muchas variables que pueden cambiar. Pero llega Tori con su sonrisa y su mirada soñadora y todo mis pensamientos sobre lo malo de idear un futuro desaparece y comienzo a imaginar una vida junto a ella.

Tori es la causante de mis problemas. Ella cambia mis expectativas, cambia mi mundo por uno mejor. Incluso cambio la relación que tenía con mi madre. Ella, cuando estaba en mi cuerpo, hizo que las cosas cambiarán en la mansión West. Ahora paso mucho más tiempo con mi madre, desayuno todas las mañanas y aunque parezca extraño, mi relación con mi padre ha mejorado. Sólo un poco pues aún le parece inadecuado que yo asista a HA sabiendo que ya me falta poco para terminar.

Muchas cosas han cambiado a raíz de la llegada de Vega. Incluso el cambio de nuestros amigos se dio. André encontró una mejor amiga en Tori, esos dos son como hermanos y los dos se apoyan mutuamente. Además de que son talentosos juntos, no dudaría ni por un segundo que ellos llegarían a ser grandes en la industria. Tori siendo una cantante horrible de pop y André como productor, quizá cantante también. Sólo sé qué ella, Victoria Vega, nos cambio para bien.

Y dentro de todos los cambios, tenemos a Sikowits, el loco profesor de los cocos que se ha empeñado en juntarme con Vega desde que ella puso un pie en HA; partes de una escena, citas, obras juntas, tan loco pero tan sabio. Creo que él sabía algo, de lo contrario no hubiera puesto tanto empeño en juntarnos en cada oportunidad. Además cuando yo estaba en el cuerpo de Tori, ¿por qué nos separo en ese momento? ¿Él sabía algo y por eso me mando a hacer pareja con André?

Quizás él sabía o sospechaba algo, como Cat pero es algo que por ahora no tendré una respuesta.

Giro un poco mi cabeza hacia la derecha y veo a mi linda y hermosa chica morder el lápiz. Ella luce muy concentrada, aunque intente ocultar su sonrisa. Ella sabe que la estoy mirando, que estoy apreciando su bello perfil. ¿Cómo fue que me enamoré de ella? ¿O cuándo fue que me enamoré de ella? Suspiro y miro el techo, sonrío y me acomodo mejor en el sillón.

Sea cual sea la respuesta no cambiaría nada de ella.

—¿Puedo saber para quien es el suspiro? —pregunta Tori.

Me tomo mi tiempo antes de responderle, no es que no quiera, pues ella sabe que son suyos. Suspiro por ella, sonrío por ella.

—De una linda chica de hermosos ojos cafés, hermosa sonrisa, hermosos y adictivos labios, y dueña de mi corazón —le respondo ladeando un poco mi cabeza y sonrío al ver el sonrojo de Vega, es tan fácil hacer que se sonroje.

—¿P-Puedo saber el nombre? —pregunta siguiendo con su juego. Ella acomoda un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues su nombre no me gusta porque todos la llaman así, así que yo la llamo Vega. —Ella suelta una risa y en ese momento me levanto del sillón y me acerco ella—. Eres lo mejor que me pasó, Victoria Vega.

Capturo sus labios en un beso sin darle tiempo en responder. Acaricio con mis labios los suyos. Juego con su labio inferior, lo muerdo y lo chupo. Tori sujeta mi rostro con sus manos y me deja inmóvil. Ella sonríe en medio del beso y después repite lo que hice con ella. Mi labio inferior sufre de la tortura placentera de Tori Vega.

Empujo suavemente su cuerpo y me pongo a horcajadas. Me separo levemente de ella y veo la sorpresa en sus ojos, alzó una ceja y me acerco nuevamente a su rostro para seguir con nuestro beso. No me preocupa estar en la sala de la mansión. Mis padres no están y no sé a qué hora regresen, y Tori llegó muy temprano para seguir con la tarea de Sikowits. Nuestro amigos no llegarán hasta dentro de dos horas y en ese tiempo puedo hacer lo que se me ocurra con Vega.

En un movimiento extraño, termine recostada en el sillón con Vega encima de mí y en ningún momento dejamos de besarnos. Sus manos exploran mi cuerpo con mucho entusiasmo mientras yo intento concentrarme en responder el beso y no en la rodilla de Tori en mi entre pierna.

—¿T-Tori? —la llamo pero creo que salió más a gemido porque ella movió su rodilla e hizo presión.

No me gusta estar abajo pero por ahora dejaré que...

—¡Oh santo cielo! —Escucho la risa de Tori ahogada en mi cuello y me maldigo por no controlar mi cuerpo ni mis reacciones. Acabo de soltera un grito de placer al sentir la mano de Vega ahí, en ese lugar tan sensible. No sé cómo llegó ahí, ni cuándo, sólo fui consciente de sus caricias.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan dominante? ¿Cuándo cambiamos los papeles?

—Estoy ansiosa de que grites mi nombre —ronronea cerca de mi oído y yo muerdo mi labio para evitar soltar otro vergonzoso gemido.

Vega mueve su mano más rápido y yo no sé cómo controlar mi cuerpo, mis jadeos salen de mí sin permiso y estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar su nombre, no le daré el gusto de hacerme gritar su nombre. Vega captura mis labios e intento responder su beso pero no puedo hacerlo con las caricias de Vega en mi centro.

—Sé que quieres gritar mi nombre. —Su voz produjo una mezcla de excitación y emoción. Niego un par de veces sometiendo que en cualquier momento voy a explotar.

Siento ese fuego crecer y se expande por todo mi cuerpo con cada caricia de Tori. Estoy que pierdo la razón por ella.

—Vamos, grita mi nombre. —Vega deja su mano quieta unos segundos y esos segundos son los peores de mí vida—. Vamos Jade.

No sé donde quedó la Tori Vega tímida, no sé de dónde salió esta chica que juega conmigo. Sé que tiene que ver con el día en el conserje pero...

—¡Tori! —Termino gritando al sentir una vez más sus caricias pero con más frenesí que antes. Ella suelta una pequeña risa y no vuelve a dejar su mano quieta.

Un grito sale de mi boca al llegar al orgasmo. Mi respiración agitada, mi boca entre abierta y mis ojos cerrados fuertemente. Siento Mi cuerpo temblar y Vega mueve con calma su mano. Yo intento recuperar el aliento y mi cordura.

He perdido en este juego que comenzó en el cuarto del conserje, pero tendré mi revancha ahora mismo.

—Esto aún no termina, Vega.

 **TORI**

—¿Por qué Tori Vega llegó temprano? —pregunta Jade jugando conmigo, ella nos metió en este juego de placer y locura, y para ser honesta, no sé cómo podré continuar.

—Yo... ¡Oh Dios! Esto... ¡Jade! —grito su nombre con frustración y escucho su risa ahogada sobre mi piel.

¿Cómo terminamos así? Pues sencillo. Jade me vuelve loca con sus caricias, sus besos, su deseo incontrolable de hacerme gritar y rogar pero también está mi deseo de poder sentir a Jade, de hacerle saber que no sólo ella puede hacerme gritar, quedó demostrado hace unos minutos atrás, en la sala de la mansión.

Trago saliva con fuerza mientras me retuerso sobre la cama, mis manos sujetan con fuerza la sábana mientras Jade deja besos sobre mis piernas desnudas. Me está volviendo loca de placer. Y parece que ella no quiere terminar con este juego. Ella me dejó en claro en el sillón que me haría enloquecer, y ya lo está logrando.

Y cuando ella sube hasta mi pecho, dejando un camino de besos, es que me pregunto por qué llegue temprano a su casa. Tres horas antes de lo acordado.

Al principio quería sólo hablar con ella, saber como estaba después del cambio de nuestros cuerpos, saber como la llevaba y claro, saber más sobre lo ocurrido en el cuarto del conserje, pero me encontré con Jade sola. Ella tomaba limonada cuando me abrió la puerta y la sorpresa en sus ojos me hizo saber que hice bien.

Después de un beso casto, siguió uno con más pasión y yo termine encima de ella. Ahí fue el comienzo de mi placentera tortura.

—¿Por qué llegaste temprano? —pregunta Jade una vez más antes de tomar mis pechos entre sus manos. ¿Por qué me hace sufrir así? ¿Cómo quiere que responda a sus preguntas si no puedo concentrarme al sentir sus caricias en mí?

Hago un gran esfuerzo en buscar las palabras y poder responderle sin gemir o jadear pero estoy segura que no... ¡Oh Dios! Arqueo un poco mi cuerpo al sentir como la boca de Jade a capturado mi pezón.

—Voy a parar si no me respondes. —Gruño un poco al saber que ella se ha detenido en darme placer y ahora sólo me mira con esa maldita sonrisa arrogante.

Ella se está vengando por hacer que gritaria mi nombre y por torturarla. ¡Pero sólo fue un poco!

—Porque quería hablar y... ¡Oh!—Vuelvo a gemir al sentir la lengua de Jade jugar con mi pezón, esto no es justo—. Y yo, y-ya sabes, quería ver s-si... ¡Jade! —Ella muerde mi pezón y eso fue una descarga de muchas sensaciones y emociones que terminaron en mi centro—. Entonces, t-te vi y-y yo n-no sabía c-como es...

—Sigue —me ordena y la maldigo en mi interior, no puedo hablar, ¿cómo quiere que piense?

—¡Oh Jade! —mi grito salió de mis labios sin mi permiso, Jade ha llevado su mano a mi intimidad y sus caricias las siento más placenteras. Me volveré loca.

Siento su sonrisa sobre mi piel, esa maldita sonrisa que me enamora pero que ahora estoy detestando porque ella de está burlando de mí, sabe que me tiene a su merced y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Jade baja con sus labios y se entretiene en mi vientre. Estando ahi me deja besos húmedos en mi piel caliente, sus besos me vuelven loca y me arrancan jadeos a lo loco. Jade me está torturando de la peor manera.

Siento sus manos en mis pienras, como acaricia cada una de ellas, con sus uñas baja y vuelve a subir provocando un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo. Sus labios se mueven hacia abajo y me obligo a abrir mis ojos y mirar lo que ella tiene pensado hacer. Trago saliva al ver como ella baja lentamente mis bragas, las lanza en algún lugar y esboza una sonrisa victoriosa.

Voy a morir en sus manos para revivir en este mismo instante y sentir el placer recorrer mi cuerpo.

Y aunque le siento expuesta ante ella, nerviosa e insegura, la mirada de Jade no me permite apartar mis ojos de ahí. Su mirada me ha atrapado, mi boca se ha sacado y sólo soy consiente del creciente palpitar en mi intimidad.

Cierro mis ojos al sentir los labios de Jade besar esa parte tan íntima, arqueo mi espalda y aplico más fuerza a mi agarre de la sábana. Esto es más de lo que había sentido antes, esto supera mi límite y manda todo mi auto control muy lejos. Ya no soy capaz de controlarme. La pasión se apodera de mi cuerpo con cada caricia de sus labios y envía corrientes por cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Ya no soy capaz de controlar mis gritos. Esto está más allá de ser un juego de pasión y poder. Esto es más que un momento de locura y desenfreno. Esto es íntimo, esto es jugar a hacer el amor. Y si antes estaba insegura a tener mi primera vez con Jade, esto que esta pasando, las manos de Jade sobre mis caderas, sus caricias, sus besos, y mi cuerpo reaccionado a ello, ha mandado esa inseguridad a lo más profundo de mi mente. No hay cavidad para ello.

Termino con grito que se ha deber escuchado hasta la entrada de la mansión y dejo que los espasmos recorran mi cuerpo. Estoy tan agotada pero a la vez tan feliz. Jade besa mis piernas, un beso aqui, uno allá y después ella llega a mis labios y puedo probar mi propio sabor.

Ella besa mi mejilla y la punta de mi nariz, ¿cómo no amar a esta mujer?

—Te amo, Jade West —susurro tomando su rostro entre mis manos y sellando nuestros labios con un beso más.

 **¡Y hola de nuevo! Lamento la tardanza y pues sólo espero que les haya agradado el capítulo... El drama viene.**


	17. Capítulo 16: Final

**CAPÍTULO FINAL.**

 **TORI**

Pudiera decir que después del sábado a las 2:30 de la tarde en la habitación de Jade, las cosas fueron de maravilla, que ahora, después de esa entrega entre dos cuerpos y dos almas, nuestra relación sería más que maravillosa, sería hermosa, como todo un cuento de hadas. Que al final siempre sí hubo un final feliz, como en las películas que tanto nos han vendido durante nuestra vida, y claro, todos hemos soñado con un final feliz, porque así estamos diseñados. Así pensamos a raíz de esas películas. Pero no, no hay un final feliz, no hay nada de eso que nos muestran las películas.

Quizá si exista el drama, los problemas, las infidelidades pero lo que no puede existir es el perdón a una infidelidad, a una traición, a unas palabras hirientes. No, eso no puede existir porque aunque quieras y lo desees, no puedes negar el dolor que te provoca ver a esa persona a quien lastimaste, o que te lastimó a la cara. No puedes sostener la mirada, no puedes dirigirle la palabra sin que se te caiga la cara de la vergüenza o sientas que tu corazón se rompa a mil pedazos una vez más.

Simplemente no puedes.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos buscando el perdón de esa persona? ¿Por qué seguimos deseando un beso más? ¿Un abrazo más? Lo que sea que nos garantice estar unos minutos más a su lado. Simplemte no puedes alejarte, ni alejar a esa persona, no puedes dejar de sentir amor, de soñar, de suspirar... No olvidas, no puedes porque esa persona significó mucho en tu vida, se volvió parte de ti, parte de tu día a día, y eso no es algo que se deje de sentir de un día a otro.

Pero entonces, ¿si amamos tanto por qué no podemos perdonar? ¿Por qué dejamos que el orgullo nos domine? ¿Por qué alejamos a todos? ¿Por qué suponemos cosas? ¿Por qué creemos en todos menos en esa persona? ¿Por qué ignoramos? Sé qué el dolor de una traición y una infidelidad no sé puede olvidar, mucho menos perdonar pero ante todo se debe escuchar antes de juzgar y de crear una idea errónea. Sólo sabiendo la verdad se puede decidir si se perdona o no. Si se da una oportunidad o no. Si se fue infiel o no.

Y Jade, Jade debería aprender a escuchar y no juzgar.

Entonces, ¿cómo terminamos así? ¿Cómo algo que parecía ser hermoso y maravilloso terminó? ¿Cómo una relación donde no había un nombre ni un comienzo precioso, terminó de la peor manera?

Las preguntas se arremolinan en mi mente, cada noche desde que eso pasó. Ese día que se suponía sería el más hermoso y lindo en nuestra vida, se convirtió en lo más horrible y feo en toda mi vida y en la vida de Jade. Ese día fue el más terrible suceso que nos pudo pasar. Sigo recordando ese día, no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese momento, en esa hora. Ese lugar.

Jade dejó de hablarme desde ese día, no me volvió a mirar, no me volvió a discutir conmigo. La lastime de la peor manera, no me fui infiel. Una persona que le es infiel a su pareja es porque no ama de verdad. Y yo amo a Jade, de verdad lo hago. Con ella hay muchas cosas que se sienten bien, yo me siento bien con ella, soy yo estando con ella. No hay mentiras ni secretos, pero entonces eso pasó.

Ahora todo es tan tenso, se volvió una tormenta sin fin. Jade no puede estar ni un segundo en el mismo lugar sin alzar su voz y arrojar brutalidades a todos. Jade dejó de tener la poca amabilidad que tenía. Y yo soy la culpable, yo fui quien prometió no lastimarla, no dejarla, no traicionarla y al final de cuentas, lo hice.

Sé qué muchos pensaron que Jade podría lastimarme, que por ser "La bruja malvada" de HA, habría más motivos para que ella me lastimara, y todo resultó ser lo contrario. Yo lastime a Jade, yo la hice llorar. Yo le rompí el corazón.

Debí ser honesta.

Ahora sólo puedo ver como la chica que tanto amo se cae a pedazos sin poder hacer nada. Yo misma estoy destrozada, estoy... No puedo estar peor que Jade. Ella se ve claramente peor que yo. Desde mi posición puedo ver como ella se limpia sus lágrimas.

Si tan sólo me dejará explicarle las cosas.

—¿Aún nada? —pregunta André dejando una mano en mi hombro, yo suspiro y desvío mi mirada, la última vez que Jade me encontró mirandola, ella se levantó furiosa y me gritó para después vaciar su café en mí.

—No —susurro recargando mi cabeza en la mesa—, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Intente acercarme a ella y hablar pero me empujó y yo caí, la quise encerrar en el cuarto del conserje pero ella es más fuerte que yo y termine otra vez en el suelo. No sé que hacer.

Vuelvo a suspirar cerrando mis ojos, la falta de sueño es otro problema. No puedo concebir el sueño de sólo pensar en Jade y lo mal que se la está pasando es sufiencte martirio para mí. Además, mis padres son otro problema que se ha agregado. Ellos no pueden ver que su hija este enamorada de una mujer y que esa mujer sea la misma Jade West, esa chica que me hizo la vida imposible desde que llegue a HA. Ellos no entienden.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? Porque ni tú ni ella han querido hablar sobre ese día en tu casa —me cuestiona André, abro un poco mis ojos, Cat ha estado muy atenta a nuestra conversación y sé qué ella sabe lo que pasó.

—No quiero hablar de eso —menciono cerrando de nuevo mis ojos. Mi cuerpo pide a gritos un descanso, uno que no puedo darle debido a las circunstancias.

—Entonces no podemos ayudar, Tori. —Y yo lo sé, sé qué los chicos quieren ayudar, pero yo no puedo contarles lo que hice.

No quiero que me digan lo mala que fui con Jade.

Entro a mi habitación, dejo mis cosas en el suelo. Sólo he estado aquí en mi habitación, ya no salgo de aquí. Sólo llegó, entró y voy directo a mi habitación intentando no encontrarme con mis padres. No creo poder verlos después de lo que me obligaron hacer, ellos simplemente no tenían el derecho de...

Me dejó caer en la cama pensando en todos lo momentos que tuve con Jade, como ella era tan linda conmigo, tierna y cariñosa, aunque también seguía conservando esa actitud fría pero era linda a su manera. Ella era así conmigo, ¿qué fue lo que le hice?

—Deberías cambiar esa cara. —Me doy la vuelta e ignoro a Trina.

¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Viene a burlarse? ¿Viene a decir que era lo mejor? ¿O viene a decirme que tengo una cita con ese chico que presentaron mis padres?

—Vamos Tori, si sólo estás así, sin hacer nada, perderás a Jade. —Me incorporo de la cama y miro a Trina, no esperaba que ella me dijera algo así, en realidad esperaba que llegará y me dijera que Jade no me merecía, que la bruja malvada no merecía nada bueno.

—¿Qué? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Trina entra por completo a mi habitación y toma asiento a mi lado.

—Sé que se aman, y debo admitir que brujilda sentía algo más que odio, y también sé qué nuestros padres se equivocaron pero si de verdad amas a Jade, yo te apoyaré para que la recuperes. —Trina se encoge de hombros y toma mi mano dando un leve apretón.

—He intentado hablar con ella pero siempre me ignora o se aleja. —Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y me dejó consolar por Trina—. Ya no sé que hacer. Ella está mal, lo sé pero no sé cómo arreglarlo.

Suspiro dejando salir mis lágrimas que no había permitido dejar salir. No quería creer lo que estaba pasando, simplemte pensaba que no era algo fuerte pero esto ya me supero. Ya no sé que hacer, no sólo Jade la pasa mal, pero ella fue la más afectada.

—Todo estará bien, Tori, encontraremos la forma de solucionar las cosas, hermanita.

Y deseando creer en las palabras de Trina, cierro mis ojos dejando que el sueño me consuma, dejándome llevar por las pequeñas caricias que hace Trina en mi cabello y por la terrible necesidad de despertar y saber que todo ha sido un sueño y que Jade sigue estando conmigo sin problemas. Pero la vida es tan injusta que nos pone pruebas que superar, pero a veces esas pruebas son tan difíciles que no sabes como superarlas sin terminar más lastimado de lo que ya estás.

Y entonces, te preguntas si vale la pena seguir luchando, seguir insistiendo o si sólo es tiempo de dejar ir. De intentar salir adelante y buscar una manera de sanar.

No sé muy bien que es lo que vaya a pasar en los próximos días, tampoco sé si Jade podrá dejar que yo le explique las cosas sin que termine con su café sobre mi rostro, no sé nada. Pero sí sé qué mi amor por Jade jamás cambiaría, jamás se irá. Pero por ahora, mi cabeza me va a torturar con esa pregunta que tanto me he negado, ¿qué te hice, Jade?

 **JADE**

¿Qué me hiciste, Vega?

¿Es posible sentir mucho dolor pero al mismo tiempo querer correr a los brazos de esa persona que te lastimó y buscar refugio en ellos?

Es lo que me pasa cada que veo a Vega caminar hacia mí, cada que veo sus ojos puestos en mí, cada que escucho su voz. Ella se metió por completo en mi vida, estuvo en mi cuerpo por un par de semanas, supo mucho de mí, ¡la deje entrar en mi corazón! Y ella me traicionó. Jugó conmigo, con mi corazón.

Vega merece sufrir como yo estoy sufriendo por ella.

¿Era mucho pedir que fuera sincera? ¿Era mucho pedir que dijera la verdad? ¿Qué no negara nada? ¿¡Qué defendiera lo nuestro? ¡¿Eso era mucho pedir?!

Ella que tanto decía amarme, no puedo hacerles frente y aceptar su amor por mí. Ella pudo negarse a esa petición y quedarse en casa con Trina, pero no, ella tuvo que ir, tuvo que salir, tuvo que aceptar. ¡Y tuvo que besarlo enfrente de mí! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué jugar así? ¿Desde cuando jugaba? ¿Fue después del cambio de cuerpos?

¿¡Qué fue lo que me hizo!?

Ella no tiene idea del dolor que me causó, no sabe lo mal que la estoy pasando. Tampoco sabe el dolor que me causa el tenerla cerca, no sabe cuanto quiero que todo sea un sueño y poder estar entre sus brazos. Ella no lo sabe.

Y ahora está ahí, con Cat llorando por como la trate, por lo que dije, por lo que hice, cuando sólo dije lo que yo sentía. Pero ella es la víctima de mí, y yo soy la culpable. Es lo que todos creen y es mejor que sea así. No quiero nadie a mi alrededor preguntado cómo estoy.

No quiero hablar de mis sentimientos y de mi dolor, mucho menos quiero que todos vean lo mal que la estoy pasando sin Vega, ni lo vulnerable que soy.

—¿Cuál fue la razón para que tú y Tori terminaran así? —Me cruzo de brazos ignorando a Beck y su pregunta. A lo lejos veo a Tori ser abrazada por André y como él mira hacia donde estoy.

Desvío mi mirada y suspiro apretando mi mejilla y parpadeando repetidas veces para eliminar las lágrimas que se acumularon. No voy a llorar.

—¿No piensas al menos dejar que te explique? —pregunta de nuevo Beck colocándose frente a mí—. ¿Dejarás que su relación simplemte acabe?

Miro hacia donde está Vega, mis ojos se conectan con los suyos, con ese triste mirar. Me incorporo del suelo y camino lejos de Beck.

—Eso ya se acabó.

Abro mi casillero y saco mi libro para la siguente clase y me alejo del lugsr rumbo a mi otra clase. Ya no importa nada, lo que teníamos Vega y yo ha terminado. Y todos deben de aceptarlo, como yo lo aceptaré.

No más Vega y Jade. No más besos, no más abrazos. No más nada.

Entro al primer salón vacío y me dejó caer al suelo. Esto acabo, esto ya se acabo y me duele admitirlo, me dolió decirlo. Pero es el primer paso para superar esto, ¿no? Para poder sanar, ¿no? Para poder dejar atrás.

 **Así termina esta historia, esto ha sido el final. Muy pronto comenzaré a publicar la segunda temporada de esta historia. Y pues espero les agrade y pues no fue un final feliz.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les agrade la segunda temporada. Nos leeremos próximamente.**


End file.
